<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LO que HIZO POR ÉL by Yaoimyloveforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369142">LO que HIZO POR ÉL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoimyloveforever/pseuds/Yaoimyloveforever'>Yaoimyloveforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amor - Freeform, Drama, Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoimyloveforever/pseuds/Yaoimyloveforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lan Wang Ji es un pequeño niño de tan solo ocho años que está experimentando nuevas sensaciones hacia un niño revoltoso de la misma edad, parecen tener una relación muy agradable entre ambos, sin embargo, nadie puede controlar los sentimientos que acompañan las situaciones que uno vive, siendo inocente llevado por su corazón, el pequeño niño Lan desconoce el corazón que guarda Wei Wu Xian, ni las intenciones agrias que trataba de ocultar. ¿Qué ocurrirá entre ambos?<br/>Probablemente el tiempo lo sepa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lan Zhan | Lan Wangji/Wei Ying - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*********LO***que***HIZO***POR***ÉL*********</p><p>Reunidos en una cocina amplia y moderna, con un ambiente animado y amoroso, dos adultos se encontraban entablando una agradable conversación con temas de trabajo y cuestionando el horario de ese día, la mujer nombrada como Madam Lan se encontraba sirviendo los dos últimos platos de desayuno de sus dos menores hijos.</p><p>_ ¡Xi Chen!, ¡Wang Ji!, ¡Mis niños!, ¡Bajen a desayunar!_ vociferó la joven dama uniformada de tal manera que su elegancia y belleza parece resaltar aún más su encanto natural.</p><p>_ Cariño, gracias _ el patriarca de la familia llamó con dulces palabras a su esposa, se levantó de la mesa llevando la lavajilla que utilizó al lavador, lavandolo y secándose para prepararse a ir al trabajo, abrazó cariñosamente a su esposa besando su frente con dulzura _ me ha gustado el desayuno que has preparado, iré al garaje, los esperaré en el auto _ después de sostener su almuerzo, se dispuso a irse.</p><p>_ ¡Qing Hen-ju!_ gritó emocionada a su esposo quien de inmediato prestó toda su atención _ ¡También te amo!_ inmediatamente sonrió al ver las orejas sonrojadas de su esposo antes de partir.</p><p>_ ¡Wang Ji!, ¡Date prisa!, ¡Tenemos que ir a la escuela!_ dos alborotadores niños bajaron rápidamente de las escaleras sin tener en cuenta que podrían caerse ante la velocidad de sus pasos.</p><p>_ ¡Xi Chen!, ¡Wang Ji!, ¡No corran en las escaleras, podrían caerse! _ alarmada de un posible accidente , Madam Lan se acercó a las escaleras recibiendo un entusiasmado abrazo de uno de los niños, al mirar hacia abajo, se encontró con la mirada alegre de su hijo mayor de nueve años, de hermosos cabellos negros y ojos suaves, Lan Xi Chen, quien al devolver su mirada no pudo evitar sonreír con una alegría contagiosa.</p><p>_ ¡Xi Chen!, ¡Esperame! _ bajando con cuidado cada escalón y concentrado en no caer, se acercaba otro niño más pequeño de unos tiernos seis años de edad, cabello corto y oscuro, ojos peculiarmente dorados y piel pálida. Al llegar a la base de las escaleras, levantó su mirada hacia su hermano y madre, quienes al verlos abrazados, también quiso unirse pero su vergüenza lo hace ser muy tímido ante sus deseos, bajó su mirada tratando de ocultar un sutil puchero.</p><p>_ ¡Wang Ji!, ¡Ven!, ¡Abracemos a madre! _ incitó Lan Xi Chen a su hermano, quien al obtener el consentimiento de madre y su hermano mayor, corrió a abrazar las piernas de su madre con el mismo cariño que sentía por ella.</p><p>_ ¡Oh!, ¡Amo a mis lindos bebés!, ¡Esta madre suya les pide que no crezcan tan rápido! _ Sin nada más que decir, Madam Lan abrazó a sus pequeños besando sus frentes con todo el amor que sentía por ellos, burlándose del más pequeño por la timidez adorable.</p><p>_ ¡No bebé! _ en un susurro enfurruñado, Lan Wang Ji, con un pequeño puchero, negó ser un bebé ante la mirada maravillada de su madre y la sonrisa de su hermano.</p><p>_ ¡No me importa si Lan Wang Ji se considera ya un hombre, para mí, siempre serás mi bebé!_ llenando de besos al menor de sus hijos, Lan Madam se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de su esposo e hijos, son los amores de su vida _ ¡Ahora!, ¡Vamos a desayunar!, ¡Padre nos está esperando abajo en el auto! _ llevando de la mano a sus hijos al comedor, compartieron un armonioso desayuno hasta que, finalmente la familia Lan partieron en su auto a sus labores, dejando en el primer destino a madre, quien tenía que trabajar en el área de marketing en una empresa conocida, después, el padre, gerente de una compañía, antes de ir a su trabajo, dejó a sus menores hijos a la escuela primaria, sin antes darle una mesada para su almuerzo en la escuela, con palabras llenas de oraciones protectoras, se marchó.</p><p>Lan Xi Chen se encargaba de dejar a su hermano menor hasta el aula que le tocaba, asegurándose de protegerlo e indicarle ciertos consejos para que todo esté bien, después de una despedida rápida, Xi Chen marchó a su propia aula, dejando atrás a Lan Wang Ji.</p><p>La clase estaba a punto de empezar y como siempre, Lan Wang Jí llamaría la atención de muchas niñas menores de su aula ante su entrada y postura recta, elegante, inteligente, esas eran las palabras que lo describen las niñas sonrojadas del aspecto del niño que consideraban el más hermoso del salón.</p><p>Sin embargo, Lan Wang Ji no estaba interesado en ellas, cuando llegó a su asiento dejando en su pupitre su mochila, colocó su mirada anhelante a tres asientos delante de él, rodeado de niños entusiastas y riéndose escandalosamente de cualquier tontería como tema de conversación, se encontraba un niño de alegres ojos grises y cabello alborotado, de su misma edad, con su uniforme desarreglado, no era nada más y nada menos que la persona más llamativa del lugar y persona de afecto secreto del menor de los Lan, Wei Wu Xian, conocido también como Wei Ying.</p><p>Estuvo alrededor de tres minutos observándolo, deseando que su mirada se posara en su persona para que notara sus ocultos sentimiento hasta que la profesora interrumpió abruptamente en el aula, alertando a los demás compañeros que de inmediato buscaron sus asientos, el pequeño Lan rápidamente se sentó correctamente en su lugar sacando sus apuntes y lápices para la clase, ese día como los demás, las clases no podían empezar sin que hubiese un regaño dirigido a cierto niño escandaloso.</p><p>_ ¡Wei Wu Xian!, ¿Qué es esa forma de sentarse?, ¡Arregla tu uniforme!,¿ Dónde están tus útiles escolares?, ¡Además!, ¡Tienes que avisarles a tus padres que el director necesita hablar con ellos!_ la profesora de matemáticas era una mujer recta, alta, uniformada con cabellos cortos por encima de sus hombros y ojos oscuros que expresaban enojado ante Wei Wu Xian.</p><p>_ ¡AHH!, ¡Verás!, ¡La forma en que me siento y visto, en realidad, no incumple ninguna norma, Señorita Kian!, jejeje, ¡No se enoje, es la verdad, desde la apertura de las clases, revisé las reglas de la escuela y sinceramente, no encontré nada que diga que estuviese mal, además, mi uniforme está completo solo que...!_ Wei Wu Xian se levantó de inmediato sonriendo nerviosamente, sus compañeros sonrieron ante el comportamiento hiperactivo y divertida del niño _ ¡ Cuando caminaba a la escuela, una bestia de cuatro patas de una vecina me persiguió por muchas cuadras, tuve que correr durante minutos para llegar a su clase, así que no me dí cuenta de que mi uniforme estaba desarreglado! _ como si estuviese haciendo todo lo posible para que su profesora le creyera, señaló la tela de sus pantalones rasgados por debajo de las pantorrillas, muchos compañeros soltaron “Waouu” o “¡Que increible!”, pero solo uno se encontraba muy preocupado por si tenía algunas heridas, Lan Wan Ji rápidamente buscó en su mochila dos curitas que, sin esperarlo, tenía como decoración dos huellitas de perro, al cual al encontrarlas, la sostuvo entre sus manos, pensando si dárselas o no, esperaría pacientemente que la conversación de la maestra y Wei Ying terminase para poder entregarle las curitas a Wei Ying.</p><p>_ ¿Y los útiles?_ la maestra siguió cuestionando al niño Wei Ying, esperando notar algunas mentiras entre sus palabras.</p><p>_  ¡Bueno, el perro se los llevó!, ¡Are Are...!, ¡No estoy diciendo mentiras!, ¡Además...!_ Wei Wu Xian se detuvo un momento para pensar en lo que iba a decir hasta notar a lo lejos a un tímido Lan Wang Ji, de inmediato tuvo una idea que lo libraría de cualquier castigo _ ¡Además Señorita Kian!, ¡Lan Wang Ji me prestará sus útiles escolares!, ¡él me prometió que si me sucedía algo así, él estaría para mí!, ¿Cierto?, ¡Lan Zhan! _ entusiasmado, llamó al niño tímido quién al ser nombrado, levantó su mirada observando muchos pares de ojos que le devuelven miradas llenas de expectativas. </p><p>_ ¿Es verdad, joven Lan Wan Ji?_ la maestra esta vez se dirigió al dulce niño de su salón, Lan Wang Ji , su voz había cambiado a una llena de comprensión y alegría, que marcaban una diferencia cuando se dirigía a Wei Ying.</p><p>_ Si, Señorita Kian Me_ sabiendo que si sus palabras fallaban, podrían resultar en un castigo a Wei Ying, para el pequeño Lan Wan Ji, deseaba jamás tener el  odio de esta única persona, quería algo mucho más que no comprendía en su totalidad, se levantó de su asiento determinado a expresar su apoyo _ estuve ahí _ muchas niñas suspiraron y sonrieron coquetas de observar que las orejas del pequeño Lan se encontraban suavemente sonrojadas, la maestra incluso se compadeció de él.</p><p>_ Confío en tí, Joven Lan_ expresó su apoyo al menor _  ¡Wei Wu Xian!,¡ Asegúrate de avisarle a tus padres!, ¡Sientense y Lan Wang Ji, entregale los útiles escolares a Wei Ying!_ la maestra se dispuso a escribir en la pizarra el tema que iban a tratar, volteando a ver a sus alumnos _ ¡Wei Ying, Que sea esto la última vez!, Bueno jovenes, empecemos la clase _.</p><p>_ Wei Ying_ Lan Wang Ji se acercó hasta el asiento de Wei Ying entregando parte de sus útiles escolares, avergonzado y sonrojado en sus orejas, dejó los materiales en el pupitre con sus manos levemente temblorosas.</p><p>_ ¡Ah!, ¡Gracias Lan Wan Ji!_ Wei Wu Xian lo observó por un largo tiempo con una mirada sin expresión que hicieron latir dolorosamente el corazón del pequeño Lan, hasta que le dió una sonrisa brillante que alumbró algo en él, Wei Wu Xian sostuvo los materiales observando un par de curitas de huellitas de perrito encima de los cuadernos, sin dejar de sonreír de una manera extraña para el joven Lan, se acercó susurrando _ ¡No te olvides de encubrirme si algo malo me sucede de nuevo!_.</p><p>_  mmm…_ sin nada más que decir, avergonzado y tímido, Lan Wang Ji regresó a su asiento sin mirar atrás.</p><p>_ ¡Je! _  soltando una sonrisa burlona, Wei Wu Xian sostuvo las dos curitas entre sus manos, las apreció y las guardó en su bolsillo como si no importara mucho, apuntó las explicaciones de la maestra sin importarle lo ocurrido anteriormente con el joven Lan.</p><p>_ ¡Wei Ying!, ¿Estás seguro de hacerle esto al joven Lan?_ susurró suavemente el compañero de asiento de Wei Wu Xian, Nie Huaisang de tan solo siete años, él había notado la amabilidad con que el Joven Lan trataba a su compañero de clase, que por cierto, estaba seguro que era de él la mirada pesada que sentía en su espalda y que le daba mucho miedo.</p><p>_ ¡Porque no!, ¡Es un niño con mucho dinero, seguramente no le importará prestar un poco a los más necesitados! _ sonrió divertido Wei Wu Xian estirando sus manos después de escribir las notas importantes de la clase.</p><p>_ ¡Pero él...parece que estás haciendo mal en aprovecharte de él!_ susurró lo último con preocupación de que, los sentimientos amigables que Lan Wan Ji sentía por Wei Ying, podrían terminar en odio al descubrir lo que en realidad su compañero estaba haciendo con él.</p><p>_ ¡Jeje, hermano, a él no parece importarle!_ despreocupado de los pensamientos y las intenciones de Lan Wan Ji, Wei Ying se dispuso a hacer con las hojas del cuaderno un par de aviones de papel.</p><p>_ ¡No lo sé!_ concluyó por decir, preocupado del futuro.</p><p>_ ¡Bien, continuaremos con la siguiente clase de matemáticas, abran sus libros en la parte tres de la página!, ¡Oh!, ¡Veo que el joven Nie Huaisang está muy conversador este día!, ¡Tú y tu compañero Wei Wu Xian vengan a la pizarra!, ¡Ustedes nos enseñarán los siguientes ejercicios!_ la maestra rápidamente escribió una serie de ejercicio para resolver.</p><p>_ ¿QUÉ? _ Nie Huaisang, asustado por los ejercicios y mareado de los números en la pizarra, quiso esconderse debajo del escritorio.</p><p>_ ¡Descuida!, ¡Serán fáciles! _ compadeció Wei Wu Xian sonriendo alegremente y saliendo de su escritorio para dirigirse a la pizarra.</p><p>_ ¡Lo dices porque eres uno de los mejores de la clase!, ¡Pero yo...!, ¡Mi hermano me matará! _ temblando en todo su cuerpo, Nie Huaisang también se levantó de su asiento acercándose a Wei Ying.</p><p>_  ¡Siempre dices lo mismo!, pero nada te sucede  _.</p><p>_  ¡Tú no lo conoces!, ¡Pero una vez me castigó con leer libros militares que aún no entiendo! _ casi rompiendo en llanto, sostuvo uno de los plumones observando el ejercicio de matemáticas frente a él con gran preocupación.</p><p>_ pobre de tí, ve el lado positivo, puedes utilizar esto como una excusa para hablar con las niñas _ Wei Ying no tardó mucho en resolver los ejercicio, marchándose al instante a su asiento recibiendo felicitaciones de su maestra y compañeros, dejando atrás a un lloroso Nie Huaisang , quien observaba los tres ejercicios como si fuesen el más grande horror de su vida.</p><p>_ ¡WUUUU!_  se escuchó un llanto desgarrador en el aula primaria haciendo temblar a cada estudiante que se encontraba cerca.</p><p>Wei Wu Xian en realidad es un niño que se encuentra en medio de problemas familiares siendo esto las deudas adquiridas por préstamos con el objetivo de crear empresas que favorecieran la economía de su familia, resultando en fracasos tras fracasos, debido a esta serie de errores, terminaron por hipotecar su hogar y perdiéndola para siempre, estaban viviendo de un alquiler de un cuarto en algún lado de la ciudad, apenas tenían para comer, siendo eso una situación difícil para él, cuando fue inscrito a esta escuela gracias a las preocupaciones de sus padres por su educación y mente brillante, no tuvo problemas en interactuar con los demás niños, de hecho, en ese tiempo, él tenía la costumbre de apegarse a Lan Wan Ji, porque le encantaba la belleza que poseía, porque sentía que podrían ser grandes amigos, fue así hasta que en un momento, algo sucedió, fue quizás sus deseos infantiles que no cumplidos o anhelados, por no tener la economía suficiente para lograr satisfacer sus deseos, de ver que Lan Wan Ji parecía no tener problemas de dinero  y pertenecía a una generación proveniente, que la envidia fue irremediable en su corazón, se encontraba celoso de su situación olvidando momentáneamente sobre la breve atracción que sentía por él y lentamente, a medida que los rumores sobre Lan Wan Ji se extiende en toda la primaria, una creciente molestia  se instaló en él día tras día, entonces, un día, sabiendo que este niño podría darle todo lo quería sin consultar nada, comenzó a aprovecharse de él, haciéndole creer al lindo niño de ojos dorados sobre una amistad que en realidad era falsa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>Continuará</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. *********LO***que***HIZO***POR***ÉL*********</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>La campana dio inicio al descanso de los jóvenes y niños, muchos corrieron rápidamente a la cafetería para obtener el mejor de los alimentos, otros se dispersaron en los baños mientras pocos, se quedaban en el aula para compartir una conversación amena o interesante.</p><p>En su lugar, Lan Wan Ji sacó de su mochila sus emparedados que su madre había dejado para él, él creía que era posible que su hermano mayor también recibiera el mismo refrigerio oculto en su mochila.</p><p>_ ¡Oh!_ una exclamación de sorpresa llamó la atención del pequeño, al buscar el origen, se encontró con la figura de Wei Ying caminando hacia él con un grupo reducido de amigos _ ¡Lan Wan Ji!, ¡Al parecer has traído de nuevo algo bueno para hoy!_ de un salto pequeño, Wei Ying se sentó encima del escritorio del pequeño Lan tomando descaradamente un emparedado, Lan Wan Ji no dijo nada, pero sus orejas se pintaron de rosa y sus ojos no se apartaban de la figura menuda de su travieso niño _ ¡OH!, ¡ESTÁ RICO!_ gritó fascinado Wei Ying tomando más emparedados.</p><p>_¡Eh!, ¡No te lo comas todo!, ¡Dame uno! _.</p><p>_ ¡Wei Wu Xian!, ¡Dame uno!_.</p><p>Lentamente en el envase que se encontraba los emparedados comenzó a vaciarse, diez pares de manos peleaban por agarrar una, luchando contra Wei Wu Xian, quién ya se había apoderado de la mayoría de ellos, obviando al dueño del refrigerio.</p><p>Ninguno de ellos tomó en consideración a Lan Wan Ji, pero incluso si le pedían permiso, igualmente permitiría obtener su refrigerio, porque en ese momento no podía estar más feliz con la sonrisa brillante de Wei Ying y sus halagos por la comida, sobre todo, porque de manera indirecta estaba elogiando a su madre, aquella persona que es muy importante en el corazón del pequeño Lan.</p><p>_ ¡Gracias!, ¡Lan Wan Ji!, ¡Estuvo muy rico!, ¿Quién lo hizo?_ indagó Wei Ying entusiasmado sin dejar de estar sentado encima de la mesa de Lan Wan Ji.</p><p>_Mmm...Madre _ respondió bajando la mirada avergonzado, se distrajo guardando los envases vacíos en su mochila sin atreverse a mirar a Wei Ying, porque si lo hace, sentiría que su corazón se saldrá de la misma emoción desconocida pero agradable.</p><p>Wei Wu Xian se mantuvo en silencio con ojos apagados, sin poder evitarlo dirigió su mirada a su asiento vacío, no trajo la mochila,por lo que no tenía absolutamente nada para el refrigerio, pero, incluso si lo tenía, tampoco podía tomar ningún refrigerio, su madre se encontraba trabajando de mesera en un lugar que desconocía, porque usualmente buscaba trabajos diferentes, padre seguía tratando de buscar trabajo en fábricas o empresas, ellos partían en la madrugada dejando el desayuno listo, por lo que, Wei Wu Xian, al levantarse apenas podía tocar un huevo frio en la mañana, ni hablar del refrigerio, si no fuese por una joven que se compadeció de él, no podría tener almuerzo todos los días, ella preparaba muchas cosas, en su mayoría picante y en otras, sopa de Loto con costillas de cerdo, quería ser chef profesional por lo que le propuso a Wei Ying todas las comidas que ha aprendido en su curso, lastimosamente se encontraba en curso de alimentos picantes por tres meses.</p><p>Ocasionalmente, cuando ella tenía libres por las mañanas, podía tener su refrigerio, pero no es la misma abundancia en la que al parecer Lan Wang Ji está acostumbrado, si tan solo él pudiese ser de la misma familia que este niño de ojos dorados, seguramente sería muy feliz y podría tener todo lo que quisiera sin necesidad de peros.</p><p> </p><p>_ ¿Wei Ying?_  interrogó al pequeño niño Lan a Wei Ying, preocupado de verlo en silencio, algo muy extraño siendo que él es muy extrovertido.</p><p>_ ¿Qué pasa, Wei Wu Xian?, ¿Te duele algo?, ¡Seguramente los emparedados están malos!_ uno de los seguidores de Wei Ying que aún sostenía la mitad del refrigerio, tiró el emparedado al suelo preocupado de ser intoxicado.</p><p>_¡De qué hablas!, ¡Estaban muy buenos!_ así como un salto, Wei Ying se retiró de la mesa para volver a su asiento, los demás niños, seguidores del pequeño pillo, pasaron por encima del emparedado en el suelo siguiendo al quien consideraba líder, tratando de llamar su atención _ ¡Lan Zhan!...tienes mucha suerte _ susurro en un casi silencio, sordo para todos menos para este torturado corazón.</p><p>Lan Wang Ji tenía una expresión decaída al ver su emparedado aplastado, pero al reaccionar ante las palabras de Wei Ying, pudo entender que por primera vez desde que lo conoció, lo ha llamado Lan Zhan, no se puede describir la cantidad de felicidad que sentía por Wei Ying, estaba tan aturdido con estos nuevos sentimientos que no le importó llevar a la basura el emparedado que fue hecho por las manos de su madre.</p><p>Pronto las clases continuaron hasta su culminación, la campana ya había sonado, mientras en las aulas superiores, Lan Xi Chen se apresuraba a guardar sus cosas para ir en búsqueda de su hermano menor, despidiéndose de sus demás compañeros quienes le devolvieron sus palabras con amabilidad pero no con el mismo entusiasmo en que el joven Lan les despedía, muchos de ellos gruñían en susurros por las tareas que les agotaban todas las tardes. </p><p>En la parte inferior de la escuela primaria, Lan Wan Ji esperaba en la entrada a su hermano mayor, firme y sin expresión, cada cierto tiempo observaba a los demás salir, muchas niñas se despedían de él coquetas y felices, incluso si sabían que no iban a recibir ninguna respuesta, pasaron minutos hasta que logró captar la silueta del niño Wei Wu Xian, en solitario y pensativo caminando lentamente a la salida.</p><p>Lan Wan Ji sintió los nervios subir en todo su cuerpo, no era la primera vez que veía a ese travieso niño Wei Ying,  pero esta vez, es diferente, porque estaba decidido a entablar aunque sea un saludo entre ambos.</p><p>_ Wei Ying _ susurró, el pequeño Lan tímido al ver caminar a Wei Ying a su lado, demasiado cerca para su enloquecido corazón, rápidamente juntó sus manos en una sola tratando de controlar su nerviosismo, evitó mirarlo aunque estaba claro que sus orejas rojas podrían delatar sus sentimientos ocultos.</p><p>Inesperadamente, Wei Ying logró escuchar su susurro, siendo sacado de sus pensamientos, la sorpresa pintaba todos sus expresiones y saludó entusiasmado ante el niño de ojos dulces, como caramelos, dorados.</p><p>_ ¡Lan Zhan!, es bueno verte por aquí..._ como si no estuviese peligrosamente cerca del menor de los Lan hasta al punto de un paro cardiaco, siguió acercándose a Wanji, su sonrisa tan traviesa que no se daba cuenta que su actitud coqueta y divertida estaban haciendo estragos en los sentimientos del pequeño Lan _ sabes, yo quería disculparme contigo por lo sucedido en el aula, pero estaba delicioso y yo...solo lo tomé _ fingiendo inocencia, Wei Ying se disculpó sinceramente con él.</p><p>_ No importa _ de inmediato, Lan Wang Ji ya tenía sus palabras en la boca desde que lo escuchó disculparse, estaba más interesado en mantener la distancia con Wei Ying que sentirse culpable o ofendido con lo sucedido en el refrigerio.</p><p>Su mirada se dirigió a la figura de Wei Ying, estaba más desarreglado que lo que estaba en la mañana, seguramente por estar correteando con los demás niños en el patio de la escuela, ahora tenía una bendita en su mejilla izquierda y en sus anteriores heridas.</p><p>Lan Wang Ji observó cada una de sus heridas con las benditas con una sensación de pérdida que desconocía, se encontraba un poco triste que Wei Ying ha utilizado las benditas de la enfermería que tenían patrones de flores y no de huellas de un cachorro, como el que le dió en la mañana.</p><p>_ Entonces…¿Qué haces aquí?_ Wei Ying observó alrededor del lugar observando que lentamente se estaban quedando solos en la entrada de la escuela, se sintió un poco desesperado por regresar a casa.</p><p>_ Hermano mayor_ contestó después de un tiempo Lan Wang ji, bajando la mirada a los pies de Wei Ying, observando que efectivamente, su pantalón seguía roto, pero como era Wei Ying, lo había tratado de reparar engrapando cada lado rasgado de la tela en uno solo.</p><p>_ ¿Oh?, ¡Cierto! _ expresó Wei Ying recordando a las dos “lindos” de la escuela primaria, Lan Wang Ji y Lan Xi Chen, causaron un revuelo en cuanto llegaron, al comienzo del ciclo escolar, fueron presentados como dos niños nuevos, no hace falta saber que muchas de las niñas cayeron rendidas a la belleza de ambos niños, intentaron acercarse a ellos por todos los medios posibles, lastimosamente para ellas, Wei Ying había acaparado a Lan Wang Ji en todo momento, siendo tan unidos que muchas de esas niñas creyeron que si se acercaban iba a ser una situación vergonzosa, por lo que evitaron acercarse.</p><p>Cuando Wei Ying comenzó a evitar un poco a Lan Wang Ji por razones desconocidas, ellas también quisieron acercarse, pero desistieron ante el aire extrañamente frío que sentían cuando el pequeño Lan hablaba con ellas, esto debido a lo poco que él hablaba.</p><p>Fue por eso, que lo han estado mirando desde lejos y se centraron más en Lan Xi Chen, era agradable cuando compartían palabras, era más expresivo y encantador, pero tenía un pequeño problema con la adoración que tenía con su hermano menor, aunque en sí no eran un problema, las niñas no podían evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza cuando el primer Lan comentaba con  gran alegría y entusiasmo las anécdotas del menor, siendo esto lo que acapara gran parte de su conversación.</p><p>_ ¡Lan Zhan!_ como un grito casi desesperado, Wei Ying llamó efusivamente al pequeño Lan quien preocupado por la expresión extraña del pequeño travieso, respondió inseguro.</p><p>_  ¿mmm? _ .</p><p>_ Tú…_ inquieto de decir las palabras en su garganta, Wei Ying observó fijamente los ojos dorados y lindos de Lan Zhan, él era un niño muy bonito, mucho más que los demás niños, era casi implacable, no dice palabras fuertes, es amable, conservador, es honesto y fácil de avergonzar, sigue las reglas de la escuela como si fuese algo firme de hacerlo, nunca habla de nadie a la espalda de estas personas, evita los problemas y...sobre todo, nunca lo ha visto padecer de algo como comida o dinero, teniendo una familia muy unida que todos los días lo llevan hasta la escuela y a su hogar, muy a diferencia de él, Wei Ying sabía que sus padres tenían problemas de dinero, pocas veces comían juntos, tenía que ir a casa y a la escuela solo, si no fuese por esa joven desconocida pero amable que se preocupaba por él en algunas ocasiones, seguramente moriría de hambre, además, se acercaba su fecha, su cumpleaños, no estaba seguro de cómo transcurriría  ese día, si lo iba a pasar con sus padres, la joven o solo _¿Nunca...has tenido problemas? _ cuestionó apartando su mirada a sus pies, tratando de ocultar su tristeza del pequeño Lan, quien lo veía fijamente cada uno de sus movimientos.</p><p>Lan Wang Ji pensó profundamente en su respuesta, no estaba seguro a qué se refería Wei Ying, pero si él lo preguntó con esa mirada oculta, era probable de que se trate de algo muy serio, intentó tanto encontrar sus palabras, incluso sus manos se apretaron en puños nervioso de que la respuesta sea incorrecta. </p><p>_ No hay nadie que no los tenga _ respondió Lan Wang Ji posando su mano en el hombro de Wei Ying, tratando de consolarlo.</p><p>Wei Ying levantó su mirada llena de sorpresa dirigida hacia el pequeño Lan, preguntando constantemente si esto era real.</p><p>_ ¿Eso crees?, ¿Incluso tú? _ insistió creerle, Wei Ying incluso sostuvo las manos frías del pequeño Lan.</p><p>_ ...si _ a penas pudo responder por el creciente nerviosismo que crecía desde su estómago hasta las puntas de sus orejas, Lan Wang Ji no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, si abrazar su figura o tocar su cabeza para mostrar sus sentimientos.</p><p>_ ya veo _ después de unos segundos de silencio, Wei Ying se apartó de Lan Wang Ji, rápidamente se quitó las lágrimas que estuvieron a punto de caer y le devolvió una enorme sonrisa al menor de los Lan _ ¡Ya es tarde!, ¡Me tengo que ir, Lan Zhan!, ¡Nos vemos!_ girándose sobre sus pies, se dispuso a correr a casa.</p><p>_ ¡Wei Ying! _ detuvo Lan Wang Ji a Wei Ying antes de irse, desde la entrada podía ver a unos metros de él al pequeño travieso dándole la espalda, había estado a punto de correr más lejos de su alcance y casi se le olvidaba preguntar lo que ha estado rondando en su mente toda la tarde.</p><p>_ ¿SI? _ gritó a lo lejos Wei Ying observando a Lan Wang Ji, sus ojos curiosos y grandes esperaban expectantes a la espera de sus palabras, hipnotizando sin saber a Lan Wang Ji.</p><p>_ ¿También quieres un refrigerio? _ trató de levantar más la voz para que sus palabras lleguen hasta él, Lan Wang Ji siendo un niño tímido, eran casi nulas las veces en que lo escuchaban gritar, esta vez lo hizo porque se trataba solo de Wei Ying.</p><p>_ ¿EH?, ¿Por qué no?...,¡Si está muy rico!_ gritó entusiasmado saltando un par de veces en su propio sitio, lleno de felicidad.</p><p>_ Mañana, Wei Ying _ volvió a gritar Lan Wang Ji levantando su mano para despedirlo desde la distancia, profundamente feliz de haber hablado con el hermoso niño travieso.</p><p>_ ¡Oh!,¡CLARO!, ¡HASTA MAÑANA!, ¡LAN ZHAN! _ después de esa agradable despedida, el pequeño travieso desapareció al girar la gran muralla que separaba a la escuela con la calle.</p><p>_ ¡Veo que estás muy feliz, hermano!_.</p><p>Lan Wang Ji se giró sobre sus pies exaltado y nervioso, estuvo a punto de tropezar pero su hermano Lan Xi Chen lo había sostenido justo a tiempo, no sabía lo que ocurrió, pero comenzó a reírse descontroladamente.</p><p>_ ¡Lan Wang Ji!, ¡Tus orejas están muy rojas!, ¿Acaso te has encontrado con tu persona especial?_ después de un silencio asertivo, Lan Xi Chen sonrió tiernamente al ver lo avergonzado en que se encontraba su hermano menor, una vez escuchó que el silencio otorga afirmaciones, esta vez, su hermano menor había aceptado tener un interés amoroso por alguien.</p><p>Pero...</p><p>¿Quién podría ser? </p><p>_ ¡Xi Chen!, ¡Vamos!_ avisó Lan Wang Ji señalando la calle donde se encontraba el mismo auto en la que tanto su madre y padre andaban, ellos levantaron la mano en señal de saludo indicándoles que se apresuren a llegar, ambos niños corrieron al auto, uno feliz de haber hablado con su persona especial y el otro curioso de conocer a la persona quien ha capturado el maravilloso corazón de su pequeño hermano.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Continuará</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. *********LO***que***HIZO***POR***ÉL*********</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*********LO***que***HIZO***POR***ÉL*********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Desde ese día, Wei Ying se encontraba constantemente sorprendido de recibir refrigerios por parte de Lan Wang Ji, así que en los dos primeros días presenció cómo el pequeño Lan se acercaba a su asiento con timidez para ofrecerle una caja de almuerzo.</p>
<p>Pronto, en el tercer día, era él quien se acercaba al asiento de Lan Wang Ji en el recreo con entusiasmo pidiendo descaradamente parte de su almuerzo, por lo que el pequeño Lan, sonrojado hasta las orejas, le entregaba siempre su parte, los amigos de Wei Ying siempre se quejaban de esto, más por no recibir alimentos que por molestia, eran pocos que sentían celos de ambos, pero si lo pensaban, no lo decían.</p>
<p>Un día, Lan Wan Ji no llegó ese día, la profesora a cargo explicó que eran por problemas de salud y continuó las clases del día a día, las niñas se encontraban preocupadas por el pequeño Lan, incluso Wei Ying se preguntaba si era correcto visitarlo por una vez, estaba claro que no había manera de concentrarse en los estudios ese día, al menos para el pequeño travieso, quien nerviosamente no paraba de mirar afuera del aula, esperando el atardecer o que el reloj marcase la hora de receso o salida.</p>
<p>Ignorando además a sus compañeros de diversión, quienes al sentirse excluidos por él, se reunieron para hablar en susurros en algún lado del aula en la hora de receso.</p>
<p>En secreto, sacaron todo el contenido oscuro en sus corazones ocultos a los oídos de los desconocidos y del mismo Wei Ying.</p>
<p>_ ¿Por qué Ying se encuentra así?, no parecía estar tan nervioso ayer _ uno de los niños cuestionó el comportamiento de su compañero de juegos, aburrido de los días sin diversión en que constantemente se veía involucrado con Wei Ying.</p>
<p>_ ¡Ja!, ¡seguramente se trate de ese niño de cara de niña!, ¡Si no fuese por él, seguramente ya estuviésemos jugando con Ying en el patio!, ¡Saltándonos la siguiente clase ridícula! _ otro de los niños protestaron golpeando una de las sillas cercanas, liberando su frustración a falta de emociones extravagantes.</p>
<p>_ ¿Ustedes también creen que es culpa de ese niño? _ comentó otro de los niños enfurruñados con Wei Ying y Lan Wang Ji, sentía un malestar al hablar de este último niño que siempre seguía a su amigo el más travieso del grupo.</p>
<p>_ ¡Si no es él!, entonces…¿Quién más? _ uno de los siete niños agrupados en el escritorio habló completamente enojado, lleno de rencor contra Lan Wang Ji, porque ha acaparado la mayor atención de Wei Ying sin importar si les estaba arruinando la diversión a los demás.</p>
<p>_ Realmente odio al apestoso de cara de niña, siempre tratando de llamar la atención de Ying, últimamente por su culpa, no hemos logrado poner el sapo en la maleta de la profesora de matemática, cada vez que queremos decirle nuestra ideas, siempre lo distrae con otras cosas, olvidando nuestra diversión _ declaró en furia el sexto del grupo, volviendo a golpear el escritorio frustrado.</p>
<p>_¡Cierto! _ los demás apoyaron su crítica asintiendo efusivamente esa supuesta verdad.</p>
<p>_ ¡Oh!, ¿Podría ser que...en realidad no esté enfermo? _ dió su opinión uno de los primeros niños levantándose de su asiento como si tuviese una idea grandiosa, siendo escuchados sin querer por Wei Ying, quien curioso por ver a sus demás compañeros reunidos en el lugar más alejados de la habitación, se acercó rápidamente a ellos ignorando su plan creado en sus pensamientos para ir a casa de Lan Wang Ji.</p>
<p>_ ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? _ expresó Wei Ying cruzando sus manos en su pecho, mostrando una expresión altanera y dubitativa.</p>
<p>_¡Ying!, ¡Vendrás con nosotros a ponerle el sapo al maletín de la profesora! _ eufórico de ver de vuelta a su compañero de travesuras, uno de los siete, ahora ocho reunidos, se levantó de un salto para escuchar lo que él otro tiene que decir de su ausencia.</p>
<p>_ ¡Claro!, ¡Lo he olvidado!, ¡Perdónenme chicos! _ sonriendo travieso, Wei ying juntó sus manos en imploración pidiendo disculpas de su ausencia con el grupo.</p>
<p>_ ¡No hay problema, Ying!, ¡Ven!, ¡Vamos a buscar al sapo! _ perdonó de inmediato el séptimo integrante del grupo, Nie Huaisang, quien en todo el momento se encontraba en silencio escuchando a los demás integrantes.</p>
<p>_ ¡Claro!, ¡Pero...esperen!, ¿Por qué creen que Lan Wang Ji está mintiendo su enfermedad? _ cuestionó Wei Ying mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros, quienes nerviosos se miraron entre sí buscando qué palabras decir ante el líder de su grupo, aquello anteriormente dicho no habían sido más que simples dudas, ellos no tenían la intención de hablar de más, solo expresaron sus opiniones, lo que creían que había pasado, no querían  que lo hablado se convierta en un detonante malintencionado.</p>
<p>O al menos eso pensaban la mayoría...a excepción de uno.</p>
<p>_ ¡Cómo no lo haría!, ¡Ese niño es rico!, ¡Seguramente usó eso para decir que estaba enfermo cuando en realidad está de viaje en algún lado del mundo! _ la mayoría de los integrantes del grupo inhalaron estrepitosamente gran cantidad de aire de la impresión por aquellas palabras, el niño que había hablado era el integrante número dos, quien altanero ascendían a sus palabras como si fuese verdad.</p>
<p>_ ¡Chicos, eso es ...un poco..! _ trató de alegar Nie Huaisang en defensa a Lan Wang Ji, pero como usualmente ocurría, sus palabras fueron silenciadas esta vez por el integrante número dos del grupo.</p>
<p>_ ¡Además.. él  otro día lo vi con su madre en un auto muyyy grande!, ¡Esa señora era muy linda y elegante!, ¡Tenía piedras grandes en su pecho y un diamante en sus manos! _ otro de los integrantes dio su opinión de lo que observó un día en la entrada de la escuela, en la salida, era el único niño además de su hermano que eran recogidos y traídos por sus padres en un auto de lujo, muchos de los niños querían subirse a uno, pero se avergonzaban de hablar profundamente con Lan Wang Ji y Lan Xi Chen.</p>
<p>_ ¡ A ese niño no le importa los demás!, ¡Seguramente son de aquellos que se burlan de las desgracias de los demás! _ volvió a gritar el integrante número dos ahora con más entusiasmo al obtener el apoyo de sus demás compañeros.</p>
<p>_ ¡Lan Zhan no es así! _ vociferó en defensa Wei Ying, atrapando al integrante número dos entre sus manos, sosteniendo las solapas de su uniforme, sintiendo la sangre hervir en sus venas a punto de querer moler a su compañero a golpes</p>
<p>_ ¿Ah?, ¿Seguro que no?, ¡Entonces cómo explicas que durante todo este tiempo en que nos juntamos no nos ha invitado a su casa! _ aún si estaba en peligro, el niño que estaba incitando al odio hacia Lan Wang Ji, seguía expresando sus opiniones con una sonrisa engreída.</p>
<p>_ ¡Porque es tímido! _ volvió a defender Wei Ying, esta vez estaba seguro que Lan Zhan no era como lo estaban describiendo, sabía más que nadie cómo el niño de ojos dorados era fácil de avergonzar, usualmente no permanecía cerca de los demás pero si lo conocieran tan bien como él, se darían cuenta de lo interesante que podría ser.</p>
<p>_ ¡No lo defiendas, Ying!, ¡Él es egoísta y..y...! _ mientras más palabras salían de la boca del niño,  apretaba con más fuerza el agarre en su cuello hasta el punto de llegar a asfixiarlo.</p>
<p>_ ¡NOS HABLÓ MAL DE TÍ A TUS ESPALDAS! _ saltó otro niño nervioso, tratando de distraer la atención de Wei Ying, lográndolo al instante.</p>
<p>_ ¿QUÉ? _ anonadado de la revelación mencionada por uno de sus compañeros, Wei Ying soltó al niño entre sus manos tratando de entender el motivo por el cual decían aquello, para él era imposible digerirlo, había estado últimamente más cerca a Lan Wang Ji, había notado muchas cosas positivas en él que no parecía tener malas intenciones.</p>
<p>_ ¡SI! _ afirmó uno de los niños tratando de convencer a su compañero de juegos, guiado por sus palabras, la mayoría de los niños comenzaron a sacar palabras que nunca jamás Lan Wang Ji había comentado, haciendo dudar a Wei Ying.</p>
<p>_ ¡ÉL EN SECRETO SE RÍE DE TÍ! _ siguieron discutiendo fingiendo enojo y molestia, en su corta edad no entendían que aquello que estaban haciendo era algo muy malo hacia otro compañero, era inmoral, ellos solo veían por sí mismos, por su diversión, su felicidad por las travesuras, por el desenfreno de su niñez.</p>
<p>_ Chicos… _ por otro lado, Nie Huaisang no quería que esto fuese más lejos de lo que ha ido, Lan Wang Ji no había dicho ninguna palabra, apenas hablaban con ellos en un saludo o despedida cuando era el tiempo respectivo, además, él suele estar tan cerca a Wei Ying que incluso no permitía que ningún otro niño ocupe demasiado la atención del pequeño travieso y aunque no lo demuestre, Nie Huaisang no podía evitar avergonzarse cuando una idea ronda en su cabeza con tanta insistencia.</p>
<p>El comportamiento de Lan Wang Ji hacia Wei Ying era parecido a un niño que gusta de una niña, Nie Huaisang no hubiese pensado eso sino fuese porque lo comparó con una pareja de inocentes niños que por casualidad pasó por su lado, el niño ayudaba y protegía a la niña como si fuese su preciada persona, incluso le traía el almuerzo, aquello era similar a la situación con el pequeño Lan, un sentimiento de confusión llenó su corazón durante varios días, negándose a la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera porque siempre había visto que niños gustan de niñas y viceversa, pero un niño por otro niño, era muy complejo para él, estuvo así durante varios días que incluso su hermano mayor estuvo a punto de golpearle para sacarle el motivo por el cual se encontraba así, obviamente no dijo nada, fingiendo una simple molestia en el estómago, su hermano no le creyó pero igualmente lo dejó solo para reflexionar, día después buscó sus respuestas a sus dudas con su madre, ella estaba anonadada por las confusiones de su pequeño, pero aún así, se aseguró de darle las mejores de las respuestas para que fuese una mejor persona.</p>
<p>Nie Huaisang aprendió, que cualquier persona podía enamorarse de otra indiscriminadamente, aunque los motivos fuesen muchos o nulos, cuando se quería de verdad y era mutuo, entonces todos sus asuntos de ambos era eso, solo de las dos personas, otras personas fuera del vínculo o unión, no tenían nada que decirles o opinar de su relación, no tienen el derecho de involucrarse entre los dos...al menos que se trate de algo muy problemático, y que, el enamorarse de otro niño no significaba que aquello no era normal, la madre concluyó con una frase: “Respeta a tu prójimo, Pequeño Hijo Mío”.</p>
<p>_ ¡Eso es mentira! _ el grito de Wei Ying sacó de sus pensamientos a Nie Huaisang, quien al ver con atención a Wei Ying se dio cuenta que él temblaba de furia y decepción hacia Lan Wan Ji.</p>
<p>El pequeño Nie Huaisang quería intervenir y decir que aquello no era verdad, pero los gritos de sus compañeros fueron más ruidosos que él, por lo que no pudo decir absolutamente nada, incluso si deseaba hacerlo, parecía no ser un buen momento. </p>
<p>_ ¡CLARO QUE NO ES MENTIRA!, ¡ÉL DICE QUE ERES UN NIÑO SIN HOGAR, SIN PADRES, SIN FAMILIA! _ Volvió a remarcar sus palabras el integrante número dos del grupo, el orgullo pintaba en todas sus expresiones del rostro y comportamiento, sonreía triunfante como si hubiese ganado una batalla. </p>
<p>_ ¡SI TENGO HOGAR, TAMBIÉN UNA FAMILIA Y MIS PADRES! _ enojado, Wei Ying golpeó el suelo con la suela de sus zapatos, en protesta.</p>
<p>_ ¡P-PERO ÉL DICE ASÍ!, ¡ADEMÁS DIJO QUE TE DA EL ALMUERZO PORQUE...PORQUE EN SECRETO PONE POPÓ! _ gritó otro de los integrantes haciendo que los demás inspirarán aire abruptamente haciendo rostros llenos de pánico y asco, susurraron maldiciones dirigidos hacia el inocente Lan Wang Ji, quien encerrado en casa, luchaba por su fiebre constante ignorante de lo que sucedía en la escuela primaria.</p>
<p>_ ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!, ¡ADEMÁS...!, ¡SI USTEDES LO SABÍAN...ENTONCES PORQUE NO ME LO DIJERON! _ indagó Wei Ying poniendo una de sus manos en su boca, de manera inconsciente había imaginado lo que sus compañeros habían revelado, su estómago se había revuelto con la intención peligrosa de expulsar su almuerzo comprado y el asco se expresó en su rostro.</p>
<p>_ ¡PORQUE NOS LO DIJO AYER!, ¿CIERTO...CHICOS? _ esta vez, buscando ayuda a sus demás compañeros, el integrante número dos invitó a los demás chicos a afirmar sus palabras, ellos asintieron entusiasmados dando un paso hacia Wei Ying, dejando a Nie Huaisang atrás, uno de los niños que habían notado la mirada renuente del pequeño, se había encargado de sostenerlo entre sus brazos tapando su boca con sus manos fuertemente para evitar que alguna palabra que podría dar la contraria a las afirmaciones de los demás, salieran en protesta.</p>
<p>_¡CIERTO! _.</p>
<p>_¡MUY CIERTO! _.</p>
<p>_ ¡ESE LAN WANG JI! _ llevado por las palabras de los demás, Wei Ying quiso en ese momento tener a Lan Wang Ji en frente suyo para golpearlo, sus puños crujían de ira, sus intenciones se habían ennegrecido por las palabras que los demás habían expresado, él no hubiese creído que Lan Wang Ji había sido esa clase de persona turbia, pero la mayoría de su grupo habían expresado juntos la situación con el niño Lan, no era la primera vez que esto ocurría, de hecho, ellos también expresaron anteriormente que Lan Wang Ji daba miedo y que gran fortuna poseía en su familia, capaz de comprar todo a su paso, que su riqueza alcanzaba para todo, que tenía una familia unida y ejemplar, que se divertían a costa de todos, en retrospectiva, ellos también fueron los causantes que la relación entre Lan Wang Ji y Wei Ying se haya enfriado por primera vez. </p>
<p>_ ¡Espera...Ying! _ uno de los niños detuvo a Wei Ying sosteniendo su hombro izquierdo, él, quien estaba a punto de salir del aula lleno de coraje, se regresó a mirar a su grupo de diversión.</p>
<p>_ ¡Ahora qué! _ gritó enojado de ser detenido ante su furia, por supuesto que quería estar solo y pensar en las palabras de sus compañeros y la actitud que presenció de Lan Wang Ji.</p>
<p>¿ Por qué presentía que algo estaba mal?</p>
<p>_¿Por qué no aprovechar que siempre están juntos? _ incitó llevándose consigo a Wei Ying, hizo una señal para que los demás lo siguieran, los cuales ni tontos ni perezosos se llevaron sus pertenencias y la de Wei Ying, los pocos alumnos que aún estaban ahí por el receso, no entendían lo que estaba ocurriendo con ese grupo, pero no indagaron ni tampoco los detuvieron cuando los vieron marcharse con las mochilas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_ ¿A qué se refieren? _ la curiosidad tocó en el corazón del pequeño Wei Ying, estaba realmente confundido con sus compañeros.</p>
<p>_ ¡VAMOS, YING!, ¡Él parece ser cercano a tí entonces aprovecha a pedirle las cosas que tú tanto quieres! _  sugirió otro de los niños a Wei Ying imaginando la mayoría de las cosas que estaba dispuesto a pedir para aprovecharse de la supuesta fortuna de Lan Wang Ji.</p>
<p>_ ¡No haría eso!, ¡Eso es malo! _ todo lo contrario a sus expectativas, Wei Ying estaba muy renuente a hacer lo que sus demás compañeros estaban sugiriendo, eso era mucho más de lo que podía permitir</p>
<p>_ ¡Y NO CREES QUE LO QUE ESTÉ HACIENDO CONTIGO ES MALO! _ dijeron los demás niños involucrados en un coro, parecían tener un profundo odio hacia el menor de los Lan, injustificado e incierto.</p>
<p>_ ¡Yo...! _ Nie Huaiseng logró zafarse del agarre del niño que lo estaba sosteniendo, estaba a punto de replicar las palabras de los demás pero justo antes de alcanzar a Wei Ying, fue atrapado otra vez por el niño que lo estaba silenciando anteriormente y que ahora lo había vuelto a hacer.</p>
<p>_ ¡Nos dijo muchas cosas de tí a tus espaldas!, ¿Acaso quieres escuchar más? _ preguntaron tres niños enojados, miraban desaprobatoriamente a Wei Ying, como si sus decisiones tomadas no deberían ser a favor de Lan Wang Ji.</p>
<p>Wei Ying se mantuvo en silencio escuchando.</p>
<p>_ ¡Piénsalo Ying!, ¡Él puede estar hablando de tí con muchas personas mientras tú lo defiendes!, Además, hacer que él pague por tí lo que tus padres no pueden, es mucho mejor que pedirles a tus padres algo que no te lo pueden dar, ¿verdad?_ el integrante número dos había vuelto a convencer a Wei Ying, aprovechando de la situación delicada en que se encuentra, deseaba profundamente que el pequeño Lan fuese excluido de inmediato del grupo.</p>
<p>_ ¿Pero eso...no es malo? _ dudó Wei Ying, si Lan Wang Ji estaba hablando a espaldas de él y burlándose de sus problemas, tal como habían expresado sus demás compañeros, era claro que estaba sumamente molesto, pero no creía que decirle a Lan Wang Ji de sus deseos no concebidos y dejar que él los arregle, sea lo mejor como para una venganza.</p>
<p>_ ¡En absoluto!, ¡Es rico! _ muchos de los niños gritaron aquello engreídamente, sin importarle en absoluto a Lan Wang Ji.</p>
<p>_ ¡Piénsalo bien y mañana cuando venga, podemos comenzar a pedirle lo que tu quieras! _ uno de los niños insistió.</p>
<p>_ ¿Cómo podría hacer esto? _ en dudas, Wei Ying no creía posible hacerlo, porque en su corazón, la culpabilidad llenaba toda su alma, tenía mucho miedo, pero, las palabras anteriormente mencionadas por los demás sobre lo que hizo Lan Wang Ji le hicieron recuperar el odio que había quemado en su corazón.</p>
<p>_ ¡Fácil!, ¡Te diré mi plan mientras vamos por la lagartija! _  un gran grupo de niños se marcharon directo al patio de la escuela, la pequeña caravana reía y se divertían con lo que estaban a punto de hacer, a excepción de Nie Huaisang, el cual era arrastrado por el niño que lo seguía amenazando para guardar silencio.</p>
<p>_ ¡Es el sapo! _  Corrigió el error del niño número cinco.</p>
<p>_ ¡Cierto..el sapo! _.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Continuará</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4) ****LO**** que**** HIZO**** POR**** ÉL****</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al día siguiente, Madam Lan estaba sorprendida al entrar a la habitación de su hijo y notar completamente preparado a su pequeño Lan Wang Ji, con el uniforme correctamente puesto, su ocupada mochila descansando en su espalda, encorvando suavemente su menuda figura, su cabello ordenado, como si el uso del peine hubiese sido constante para lograr ese tocado tan uniforme y su habitación organizado como siempre le ha gustado tener.</p>
<p>Como si nunca hubiera estado enfermo por varios días padeciendo de preocupantes dolencias que lentamente se han curado, pero incluso si así lo pareciera, Madam Lan seguía inquieta por el menor de sus hijos.</p>
<p>_ ¿Cariño?, ¿Por qué estás fuera de la cama?_ apresurada por la salud de su hijo, Madan Lan lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama intentando convencerlo en sacarse la pesada mochila de su espalda, tocando su frente para asegurarse que la temperatura del menor Lan sea el normal, resultando lo contrario al sentir una temperatura un poco más fuerte bajo sus palmas _ ¡Aun tienes un poco de fiebre!, ¡Deberías acostarte o te enfermarás aún más!_ con breves luchas de ambas partes, parecía haber una resistencia del menor de los Lan con respecto a su mochila, lo cual, desconcertaba a Madam Lan.</p>
<p>_ no, Mamá, yo…_ intentó justificarse pero ya era tarde, su madre había logrado llevarse la pesada mochila de sus manos, Lan Wang Ji se sentía demasiado débil como para refutar las decisiones de su madre, pero aún así, en sus ojos aún se encontraba la fuerza para seguir tratando luchar hasta lograr ir a la escuela y asegurarse que Wei Ying estuviese ahí y con bien.</p>
<p>_ ¿Qué pasa, mi niño? _ cuestionó la madre, quien colocó la mochila en su lugar dentro de la habitación, sobre el escritorio de su hijo.</p>
<p>_ Quiero...ir ...a la escuela _ susurró avergonzado, Lan Wang Ji era un niño que gustaba de aprender y lograr buenos resultados, no discutía, siempre parecía ser un niño educado y agradable, lo cierto era, que el pequeño Lan extrañaba intensamente al pequeño Wei Ying, era el motivo más fuerte por la cual quería ir a la escuela, porque desde que se enfermó, no dejaba de pensar y preocuparse por él.</p>
<p>_ ¡Pero aún estás enfermo!, ¡Mamá está muy preocupada por ti, Lan Wang Ji!_ en cambio Madam Lan, no parecía ver los verdaderos motivos de su pequeño hijo, estaba muy preocupada por él, porque desde que enfermó, siempre estuvo a su lado tratando de suprimir su fiebre, dia y noche, sentada a su lado rezando por su mejora, sin dormir y sin apetito para comer, esta vez su pequeño había mejorado un poco más por lo que, tanto padre como el hijo mayor de los Lan, quienes también estaban apoyando a Lan Wang Ji en su enfermedad, suspiraron aliviados y encontraron fuerzas para volver a sus labores habituales.</p>
<p>Madam Lan también podía regresar a trabajar pero decidió que no quería ir hasta ver con sus propios ojos que su menor hijo esté lo suficientemente recuperado y sano, temía que pudiese recaer en una fiebre terrible estando solo en casa, aun a pesar de los consejos de su esposo, continuó negándose a irse lejos de su hijo menor.</p>
<p>Podían contratar a una niñera, tenían las posibilidades, pero no querían después de la última experiencia con una, quien debido a su incompetencia, Lan Xi Chen y Lan Wang Ji, tuvieron desagradables momentos que casi pusieron en peligro sus pequeñas vidas.</p>
<p>_ Lo sé, Mamá, perdón, yo...quiero ir _ insistió Lan Wang Ji avergonzado y débil.</p>
<p>_ ¿Por qué quieres ir a la escuela?, todavía es muy temprano, descansa y mañana podrás ir más sano_ Madam Lan, ayudó a su pequeño a cambiarse a su pijama, sacando cuidadosamente su ropa mientras lo doblaba bajo la mirada expectante de su niño.</p>
<p>_ Pero...sino voy, yo…_ luego solo había silencio en su alrededor, el pequeño Lan bajó la mirada a la esquina de su pijama jugando nerviosamente con la tela.</p>
<p>_ ¿Realmente quieres ir?_ cuestionó Madam Lan preocupada por su menor hijo, en sus pensamientos no podía evitar cuestionarse el motivo porque su niño se encontraba de esa manera, su comportamiento no era algo que ocurriese todos los días, cuando Lan Wang Ji nació, fue un bebé muy silencioso y agradable, apegado a sus padres y hermano, tardó más en hablar que Lan Xi Chen, pero en familia, se propusieron en ayudar a Lan Wang Ji, con la idea de lograr que expresara más palabras de lo que muy pocas veces lograba decir.</p>
<p>Poco a poco, estaban logrando tener una conversación fluida con él.</p>
<p>_ Si, mamá _ afirmó el pequeño evitando la mirada preocupada de su madre.</p>
<p>_ah…¡Lan Wang Ji!, ¡sé que quieres ir a la escuela, has estado así desde que te enfermaste, pero mamá está muy preocupada por tí!, ¡Solo por hoy..quédate aquí, hazlo por mamá!, ¿Si?_ Madam Lan rogó juntando sus manos en súplica, si por ella fuese, podría permitirle ir, pero temía una recaída o que su enfermedad empeore aún más.</p>
<p>_ Pero...Ying.._ susurró temblando completamente avergonzado evitando por completo a mamá, hablar de su persona especial es algo muy íntimo para él.</p>
<p>_ ¿Ying?_ Cuestionó Madam Lan, buscando en su memoria a alguna compañera que se llame así, sin embargo se encontraba intrigada al no encontrar absolutamente nada.</p>
<p>_ ¡ME QUEDARÉ AQUÍ SOLO POR MAMI!_ el grito del pequeño Lan Wang Ji sorprendió a Madam Lan, quiso detenerlo para cuestionarlo sobre aquella persona pero no pudo hacerlo, su pequeño hijo ya se encontraba envuelto entre las sábanas como un gusano envuelto en su capullo.</p>
<p>_ ¡Lan Wang...!, ¡AH!, ¡Este precioso niño mío!_ Madam Lan no se detuvo, se acercó suavemente en la cama de su pequeño para abrazarlo por encima de las sabanas, sintiendo un suave temblor de su hijo, aquella persona debe ser muy especial para avergonzar a su hijo hasta hacerlo temblar de emoción y su pequeño corazón se sintiera como el aleteo de un colibrí _ ¿Quién es Ying?, ¿Será...la persona más querida de mi bebé?, ¡No!, ¡Mi Niño!, ¡Apenas tienes pocos años al lado de tu madre!, ¿Cómo se atreven a apartar tu enorme corazón de dulce de mi lado?_ bromeó besando por encima de las sabanas donde su pequeño estaba envuelto.</p>
<p>_ ¡MAMÁ!_ protestó Lan Wang Ji desde las sabanas.</p>
<p>_ ¡MI BEBÉ!_ contestó de vuelta Madam Lam abrazando aún más fuerte a su hijo.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Pasaron exactamente cuatro días de la ausencia del menor Lan en la escuela Primaria, días que muchas niñas se quejaron constantemente por perder la oportunidad de admirar la belleza del niño, fueron días muy aburridos para ellas.</p>
<p>Incluso profesores también se sintieron preocupados de la ausencia del niño, era el primero de los puestos de casi todas las materias igualando a su hermano, si su ausencia se prolongaba, su posición podría estar en peligro, cosa que les preocupaba mucho, aunque, el otro niño Lan Xi Cheng, por otro lado, también es un genio que seguía balanceando correctamente la balanza de la reputación de la escuela.</p>
<p>Mientras tanto, el grupo inquieto de Wei Wu Xian, no habían sentido mucho la falta de la presencia de Lan Wang Ji, de hecho, festejaban cínicamente que no se encuentren ahí, al menos en su mayoría de los integrantes, esos días fueron lo que más aprovecharon para hacer travesuras que rayaban al peligro, pusieron pintura roja en cada inodoro de los baños, tanto de hombre como mujeres, contradijeron las palabras de los profesores como nunca antes lo hicieron, incluso Wei Ying se atrevió a dar clases divertidas a los alumnos cuando los profesores, derrotados por todas sus travesuras, se iban.</p>
<p>Pero, solo Nie Huaisang sabía que Wi Wu Xian, aunque juraba que no extrañaba por nada del mundo a Lan Wang Ji,él no podía evitar mirar persistentemente el asiento vacío del pequeño Lan, no se daba cuenta del tipo de expresiones decaídas que mostraba en varias ocasiones y que, el grupo de traviesos no notaban.</p>
<p>Y finalmente, en el quinto día, en que la mayoría de personas estaban perdiendo las esperanzas que del pequeño Lan regresará a la escuela, en el momento de ingresar en la mañana a la escuela, los alumnos de primaria del aula de Wei Ying notaron que frente a ella, llegó un auto con toda la familia Lan.</p>
<p>Hubo un cambio emocionante en el ambiente ante el descenso del pequeño Lan Wang Ji del auto, tal como lo recordaban, seguía siendo el niño más recto y formal de la escuela, su belleza seguía intacta y su cabello estaba un poco largo que pasaba la línea de sus hombros, a su lado, Lan Xi Cheng, se despidió de sus padres para llevar a su hermano al camino dentro de la escuela mientras lo aconsejaba.</p>
<p>Ocasionalmente, Lan Wang Ji observaba por todos los lados buscando la presencia del pequeño Wei Ying, decepcionandose al no ver ningún rastro de él, en sus pensamientos, deseaba verlo y hablar con él de cosas divertidas o interesantes, en su imaginación creía que Wei Ying al verlo llegar, correría hacia él y le abrazaría gritando que lo había extrañaba demasiado y tal vez lloraría de la emoción por él, aquello lo avergonzó demasiado pero de igual manera, lo anhelaba.</p>
<p>Unas niñas coquetas y divertidas se acercaron para rodearlos, saludando y preguntando el motivo de su ausencia, cosa que puso muy nerviosos a los dos niños Lan.</p>
<p>_ ¡Lan Wang Ji!, ¡Hola! _ saludó una niña emocionada siguiéndolo las demás niñas, que coquetas sonreía a los niños .</p>
<p>_¡LLEGASTE! gritaban emocionadas soltando chillidos felices.</p>
<p>_ ¡Te extrañamos mucho, Lan Wang Ji! _.</p>
<p>_ ¡HOLA! _ devolvió el saludo el mayor de los hermanos Lan, sonriendo tan amablemente hacia las avergonzadas niñas.</p>
<p>_ H-Hola _ contestó Lan Wang Jí avergonzado de su acoso femenino, las niñas sonrieron coquetas rodeando mientras expresaban palabras amorosas.</p>
<p>A lo lejos, en grupo reunido en la entrada de la escuela, la pandilla del joven Wei Wu Xian junto con él, encontraron la escena en frente de ellos al llegar, muchos susurraron enojados con el pequeño e ignorante Lan Wang Ji, pero Nie Huaisang volvió a notar por breves segundos las expresiones enojadas de Wei Ying por el círculo femenino que rodeaban a los pequeños Lan.</p>
<p>_ Recuerda nuestra venganza _ susurró un niño a Wei Wu Xian, era aquel que había planteado el plan contra Lan Wang Ji, su mirada brilló de maldad, algo que sinceramente le atemorizaba a Nie Huaisang.</p>
<p>Wei Wu Xian a lo lejos observaba fijamente a Lan Wang Ji, teniendo dudas en el plan, sintiendo un grupo de sentimientos que lo dejaban sin sabor sobre sus futuras acciones, se crispó al ver a una niña abrazar el brazo del pequeño Lan mientras éste último reaccionó avergonzado tratando de alejarse.</p>
<p>Inconscientemente pensó:</p>
<p>“Aléjate de él”</p>
<p>Sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos, se apresuró a entrar a la escuela ignorando el saludo animado de Lan Wang Ji y los gritos de su pandilla, asustado de sus sentimientos y del plan.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>El tiempo pasó con normalidad, Lan Wang Ji recibió cartas escritas a manos de niñas deseandole una buena salud, los demás niños lo ignoraron celosos de obtener la atención de las damas, pero en medio de todo, el pequeño Lan aún esperaba por Wei Ying, sin embargo, cuando el tiempo pasó, se sintió un poco herido de no recibir ninguna mirada del pequeño travieso.</p>
<p>Ese día los profesores incitaban a participar al pequeño Lan, pero al verlo tan distraído, decidieron ignorarlo hasta que se recuperará porque creían que tal vez se encuentre aún mal, haciendo participar a los demás niños,los niños varones en su mayoría, en sus pensamientos se encontraban muy molestos con Lan Wang Ji.</p>
<p>El receso llegó y Lan Wang Ji se encontraba preparado para ir con Wei Wu Xian, sostenía fuertemente los dos almuerzos en sus manos, con la idea de almorzar con ese niño.</p>
<p>Cuando se acercó, le disgustó que él se encontrara en medio de tantos niños, en especial, había un niño a su lado que susurraba palabras que desconocía y le devolvía una miraba con expresiones extrañas pero peligrosas, según su criterio.</p>
<p>Suspirando en valor, se acercó a Wei Wu Xian tendiendo el almuerzo frente a él, creyendo que así, él por fín le miraría.</p>
<p>_ ¡Wei Ying!, ¡Yo...prometí...esto! _ expresó emocionado, incluso sus manos temblaban y sus orejas se sentían calientes.</p>
<p>Wei Wu Xian observó el almuerzo de Lan Wang Ji por largos minutos, tenía la intención de sostener uno de esos almuerzos para proceder a comerlo pero al recordar las palabras del niño, sobre los almuerzos con popó, de inmediato sintió un asco y repulsión por estos.</p>
<p>_ ¡No lo quiero!, ¡No me gusta! _ desvió su mirada lejos de la figura decepcionada de Lan Wang Ji y sus almuerzos.</p>
<p>Ni siquiera notó la sonrisa cruel del niño al lado de él que seguía tratando de convencerlo de que los almuerzos eran asquerosos.</p>
<p>_ ¿Eh?, ¡Mamá te lo preparó para tí! _ elevó su voz el pequeño Lan tratando de persuadir a Wei Ying, sintiendose muy mal de ver que él no amaba el almuerzo que su amada madre ha prepara personalmente con gran esfuerzo y además, la mirada que le daba le estaba hiriendo demasiado.</p>
<p>_ ¡Gracias, pero no quiero comer hoy yo...estoy...!, ¡Eso!, ¡Estoy lleno!_ justificó su negatividad, Wei Ying de alguna manera se encontraba muy mal de responderle de esa manera, pero al recordar las palabras de sus compañeros, decidió ignorar sus sentimientos para concentrarse en su venganza.</p>
<p>_ ¿Te sientes mal, Wei Ying?_ por lo contrario, Lan Wang Ji estaba muy preocupado por Wei Wu Xian, él amaba la comida picante, una vez le dijo que jamás dejaría de comer sus almuerzos, que amaba a su madre por tan ricos platillos.</p>
<p>Que ahora se niegue y demuestre un rostro tan malo al mirar sus almuerzos, no era algo normal en él, ignorando su propia desilusión, Lan Wang Ji estaba sinceramente muy intranquilo por Wei Wu Xian.</p>
<p>_ No, no es eso, eh…, comí mucho últimamente así que no quiero _ respondió Wei Wu Xian, Nie Huaisang, silencioso sentado entre el grupo, notó la voz del jefe del grupo un poco más animada que antes, parecía no darse cuenta que cuando estaba cerca del pequeño Lan, parecía ser muy feliz que cuando estaba con los demás integrantes del grupo.</p>
<p>_ ya veo _ susurró en respuesta Lan Wang Ji, bajando la mirada observando sus almuerzos, rápidamente los escondió detrás de él manteniendo su mirada baja entristecida y decepcionada.</p>
<p>_ ¡Lan Wang Ji! _ llamó Wei Wu Xian, deseando que la mirada de Lan Wang Ji no sea tan terrible, porque de alguna manera observar sus expresiones dolorosas lo hacen sentir una inquietud en su corazón.</p>
<p>_ ¿Mmm? _ .</p>
<p>_ Mi..._ dudó en decirlo, Wei Ying se preguntaba qué hacer en ese momento, seguir con ese plan a costa de lastimar a Lan Wang Ji o ignorarlo, al final no tuvo el valor de hacerlo _ yo...nada _.</p>
<p>El niño del plan conocido como Wen Chao , gruñó enojado al ver la indecisión de Wei Ying, él quería que Lan Wang Ji sufriera, no le gustaba a ese niño tan recto con todos, ni tampoco le gustaba su buena suerte con su familia, siempre se preguntaba porque la injusticia recae en él con un padre despreocupado y adicto al juego, mujeres y alcohol, aquel que siempre llegaba a casa violento con una mujer diferente, personalmente creía que Lan Wang Ji no se merecía nada de su perfecta vida y que Wei Wu Xian, le comprendería porque pensaba firmemente que él también odiaba al pequeño Lan.</p>
<p>_ ¿Qué pasa, Wei Ying? _ el pequeño Lan se acercó un poco más a Wei Ying analizándolo visualmente todo su cuerpo en búsqueda de heridas o algo que le explique su extraño comportamiento, sin encontrar nada.</p>
<p>_ ¡PASA QUE SU CUMPLEAÑOS ES EN TRES SEMANAS! _ vociferó emocionado Wen Chao al lado de Wei Ying, levantándose de su asiento exclamando aquello como si realmente estuviese feliz de decirlo, seguidamente el grupo de Wei Ying lo apoyaron exclamando su felicidad.</p>
<p>_ ¿...?_ por unos segundo, Lan Wang Ji estaba asombrado ante la noticia, se encontraba paralizado en su lugar, tratando de asimilarlo _ ¿Es verdad, Wei Ying?_ .</p>
<p>_…_ apartando la mirada culpable de lo que estaba haciendo, asintió en respuesta.</p>
<p>_ ¡SI, LO ES! _ sin embargo, los demás compañeros confirmaron la pregunta de Lan Wang Ji, observando ansiosos al pequeño Lan.</p>
<p>_ ¡Cállate! _ exclamó Wei Ying internamente avergonzado.</p>
<p>_ ¡Jajaja… está un poco tonto, Wei Ying!_ Wen Chao se acercó a Wei Wu Xian abrazandolo por los hombros, susurrando secretamente un recordatorio de su plan, para el pequeño Lan, que no veía lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, se encontró molesto con las palabra de aquel niño y la cercanía íntima con Wei Ying.</p>
<p>_ ¡No es tonto!_ replicó en su lugar intentando defender a Wei Ying.</p>
<p>_ ¡Sí, Si...como sea!, ¡Verás!, ¡En realidad él si quiere pedirte algo!_ Wen Chao extendió su sonrisa luciendo un poco aterrador para algunos miembros del grupo, señaló a Wei Wu Xian comprometiéndose en su plan.</p>
<p>_ ¿Wei Ying?_ cuestionó Lan Wng Ji atento ante la respuesta del travieso niño.</p>
<p>_ ...s-si_ .</p>
<p>_ ¡Él quiere comprarse el último videojuego de última generación que ha salido en la televisión en el canal de la tarde, pero...sus padres no pueden pagar algo así!, ¡Por eso está muy triste!_ Wen Chao fingió sus expresiones para transmitir un rostro lastimero, abrazando aún más a Wei Ying y inquietando al pequeño Lan.</p>
<p>_ ¿Wei Ying triste?_.</p>
<p>_ Si, muy triste _ las palabras de Wen Chao contestaron en lugar de Wei Wu Xian, en su interior una intención malignamente picante deseaba aplastar la felicidad y tranquilidad del pequeño Lan.</p>
<p>_…._ en cuanto, Lan Wang Ji, se preguntaba sobre el videojuego que Wei Ying quería, él no jugaba mucho con esos juegos, a penas veía televisión, Lan Xi Chen y él jugaban en el patio de su casa la mayoría del tiempo, o se encargaban de sus deberes, en realidad, no encontraba saber de cual juego se referían, se encontraba un poco desesperado.</p>
<p>_ ¡Sería genial si alguien como tú lo comprarás para él!_ exclamaban la mayoría del grupo animando inconscientemente a Lan Wang Ji de obtener ese videojuego.</p>
<p>_ ¿Wei Ying sería feliz si tiene ese juguete?_ indagó un poco apenado, Lan Wang Ji no sabía sobre lo que ellos estaban pidiendo, tampoco sabía cómo obtenerlo, lo más razonable para su corta edad, era pedir ayuda a sus padres para obtenerlo.</p>
<p>_ ¡Si!, ¡WEI YING!, ¿TÚ QUIERES ESE JUGUETE, VERDAD?_ Wen Chao cuestionó a Wei Ying para convencerlo una vez más.</p>
<p>_ ...s-si_ respondió Wei Ying evitando la mirada insistentemente preocupada de Lan Wang Ji</p>
<p>_ ¡Wei Ying!_ gritó su nombre el pequeño Lan.</p>
<p>_ ¿Si?_.</p>
<p>_ ¿Serías feliz por ese juguete?_ su pregunta sorprendió al pequeño travieso.</p>
<p>_ ¿Eh?...creo...que sí _ expresó aún más animado que antes, Wen Chao a su lado lo miraba extrañado ante lo que presenciaba.</p>
<p>_ lo entiendo, si Wei Ying es feliz, yo también _ aquellas simples palabras del pequeño Lan, dejaron embobado al pobre Wei Ying, su corazón se sentía pesado, como si millones de sentimientos bonitos estuviesen jugando adentro.</p>
<p>_...Vete, la profesora ya ha llegado _ evitando nuevamente a Lan Wang Ji, esta vez se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba a sus demás compañeros del aula ingresar después del receso.</p>
<p>_ ...si_ aceptó Lan Wang Ji con una sonrisa apenas notable, regresando sobre sus pasos animado ignorando el hecho que sus dos almuerzos preparados por su amorosa madre han sido rechazados y olvidados.</p>
<p>Mientras más alejaba, dos pequeños niños observaban su figura con lástima y culpabilidad, Nie Huaisang apretó fuertemente sus puños hasta hacerlos temblar y crujir de la impotencia por no hacer algo en esta situación mientras Wei Ying se trataba de convencer que lo que le estaba haciendo, no era algo muy malo.</p>
<p>_ ¡Buenas tardes,chicos! _ exactamente como lo predijo Wei Ying, la maestra de matemáticas ingresaba al aula con entusiasmo a sus, un poco desanimados, alumnos.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>_ ¿Xi Chen?_ en la salida, después de pensarlo mucho, Lan Wang Ji decidió primero hablar con su hermano mayor, inseguro de expresar sus deseos, tenía problemas para comunicarse correctamente.</p>
<p>_ ¿mmm?, ¿Qué sucede, Wang Ji?_ preguntó Lan Xi Chen con una suave sonrisa característica de él, ellos se encontraban caminando en la entrada de la escuela, pronto escucharon la bocina del auto de su padre y para asegurarse que los ha visto, ambos hermanos Lan levantaron su mano a sus padres en el auto quienes al entender su mensaje, esperaron que llegaran a ellos.</p>
<p>_ Hablaremos en casa, Xi Chen _ al ver la seriedad de su hermano, asintió intrigado preguntandose si no había algo malo con su hermano menor, el camino a casa ese día resultó ser muy largo y Lan Wang Ji no mencionó nada del asunto con sus padres.</p>
<p>Usualmente ellos preguntaba por su día a día en la escuela , Lan Xi Chen respondía que este como todos los días, ha tenido un excelente momento en todas las horas de clase, en cambio Lan Wang Ji solo respondería que está muy bien y que ha jugado con muchos amigos en el receso, que también fue un día excelente.</p>
<p>Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta que él mentía, se encontraba solitario en el receso, apenas habló con Wei Ying, los niños de su clase le evitaban y algunas niñas, solían acosarlo siempre, si evitó decir aquello fue para no preocupar a sus padres, porque temía ponerlos tristes.</p>
<p>……………………………………………………………………………………………...</p>
<p>Posteriormente, ahora los pequeños Lan se encontraban en la habitación ordenada del hermano mayor, sentados frente a la laptop recién prendida, el hermano Mayor de los Lan, se encontraba muy sorprendido por la inquietud del más pequeño.</p>
<p>_ ¿Tú...sabes cuánto... un video juego?_ intentó formular su pregunta, pero no logró hacerlo bien, entonces Lan Wang Ji se encontraba muy molesto consigo mismo.</p>
<p>_ No...pero si quieres, puedo investigarlo _ sin embargo, Lan Xi Chen inmediatamente lo comprendió, era su hermano y compartían una relación muy buena entre ambos, él fue el primero en entender sus primeras palabras cuando comenzó a hablar, sus padres se encontraban sorprendidos pero rápidamente, entendieron que Lan Xi Chen iba a ser quien comprendiera a Lan Wang Ji, le dejaron la mitad del trabajo sobre apoyar al menor en tratar una conversación con palabras fluidas.</p>
<p>_ ¡...!_ asintiendo emocionado, el pequeño Lan aceptó su propuesta.</p>
<p>_ mmm… ¡Aquí está!, ¡Mira Wang Ji, aquí hay muchos!, ¿Qué videojuego buscas? _ indagó Lan Xi Chen observando las tantas ofertas de videojuegos en la página de compra y venta.</p>
<p>El silencio fue su respuesta preocupante, Lan Xi Chen se volvió a mirar a su hermano menor, él estaba preocupado, tenía una expresión agraviada, pensando profundamente en lo que quería.</p>
<p>_ El... último que salió en televisión _ respondió finalmente el pequeño Wang Ji después de recordar la conversación que sostuvieron en el receso, se preguntaba si estaba en lo correcto.</p>
<p>Lan Xi Chen tampoco estaba seguro del último videojuego, pero tenía compañeros que comentaban de ese juego con tanta emoción, una vez incluso mencionaron su nombre.</p>
<p>_ ¡Ah...este! _ señaló la pantalla observando el juego que su pequeño hermano estaba deseando, casi sentía que se caía de la impresión al ver muchos ceros en su precio, al menos para él, era demasiado.</p>
<p>Lan Wang Ji estaba muy emocionado de encontrar el videojuego, pero no podía entender porque su hermano mayor se encontraba perplejo.</p>
<p>_ ¿Xi Chen?_.</p>
<p>_ ¿Si?_.</p>
<p>_ ¿Cuánto en realidad de dinero es esto?_ señaló los números que no entendía preguntandose si había algo mal.</p>
<p>_ Creo que es mucho dinero _ respondió Lan Xi Chen.</p>
<p>_ ¿Papá... puede comprarlo? _ interrogó preocupado.</p>
<p>_ Creo que si lo pides tú, puede comprarlo, pero Wang Ji...Tú no estabas interesado en los videojuegos, ¿Por qué ahora sí?, ¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo?_ preocupado por las preguntas de su hermano menor, Lan Xi Chen se enfrentó a su pequeño hermano.</p>
<p>_ ¡Estoy bien, Xi Chen!, Solo que...quiero comprarlo para Ying y decirle...tal vez...me gusta _ avergonzado hasta sentir el calor en la punta de sus orejas, sus pequeñas manos se apretaron en la tela de su pijama, temblando de nerviosismo de contarle algo tan íntimo a su hermano mayor.</p>
<p>_ oh, ya veo...sabes, puedes comprar favores a nuestros padres, así puedes darles a ellos un motivo por el cual estas buscando dinero y sobre Ying, ¿No crees que tus sentimientos serán más valiosos cuando lo hagas con tu propio esfuerzo? _ aconsejó pensando que era lo mejor, quería apoyar a su hermano tanto como sea posible, además, en casa si querían comprar algo, primero tenían que apoyarse mutuamente para obtenerlo, era un sistema que en casa lo propusieron para enseñar a los más pequeños a conseguir lo que deseen con su esfuerzo, los dos pequeños Lan no solían pedir mucho, así que solo Lan Xi Chen lo había hecho una vez para comprar el regalo de su hermano, ahora que Lan Wang Ji estaba pidiendo un videojuego, era necesario que ingrese al sistema del esfuerzo y recompensa.</p>
<p>_ Xi Chen, ¡Gracias! _ .</p>
<p>_ ¡No tienes que agradecerme, Wang Ji, soy tu hermano mayor y debo cuidarte bien! _ secretamente, Lan Xi Chen pensó que sería más conveniente investigar a esa persona llamada Ying.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Continuará</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. *****LO****que***HIZO****POR****EL*****</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>En un cuarto de alquiler ordenado estratégicamente para que todos los muebles entren en ese pequeño espacio, sentado junto a su madre Cang Se San Ren, Wei Wu Xian le enseñaba a la hermosa mujer las tareas que ya había culminado con anterioridad, sonreían divertidos cuando el pequeño explicaba historias sobre la escuela, sobre su pandilla y el extraño pero lindo pequeño Lan, estaban en una atmósfera muy feliz entre ambas personas.</p>
<p>Cang Se San Ren seguía mostrando un rostro tan feliz que no dejaba notar ningún rastro de cansancio que estaba sintiendo por el esfuerzo en su trabajo, pero el pequeño y astuto Wei Wu Xian claramente ya lo había visto, por esa razón trató de no decir nada que podría alterar a su madre, sobre todo del plan que lo ha estado angustiado últimamente.</p>
<p>Al acostar a su hijo, Wei Chang Ze, el padre de la familia, había hablado esa noche con su esposa de algo muy importante que podría cambiar el destino de su familia, había encontrado el apoyo económico de otra familia que les podría brindar años de estabilidad, aquella que tanto habían necesitado.</p>
<p>Ambos padres, no pudieron evitar sentirse muy felices de saber que pronto, su hijo podrá disfrutar de un excelente hogar lejos del frío y de las necesidades que siempre ha estado presente en sus vidas, esperaban que las cosas cambiaran para bien.</p>
<p>Cang Se San Ren, llevada por la curiosidad, cuestionó a su esposo sobre las personas que lo ayudarían a abrir nuevamente el negocio soñado, su esposo, emocionado hasta las lágrimas, abrazó a su esposa y respondió _ Ellos se acercaron a mí, al parecer estaban interesados en hablar principalmente conmigo _.</p>
<p>_ ¿Pero quiénes son?_ Cang Se San Ren, intrigada y temerosa, no se encontraba segura que las cosas marcharan tan bien, temía que su esposo sea víctima de personas increpusculosas que deseaban endeudar a su familia o peor aún, involucrar a su esposo en asuntos peligrosos y turbios.</p>
<p>_ Una familia como nosotros, los he conocido hoy y hablamos de lo que soñábamos, tu, yo y nuestro pequeño Wei Ying, ellos están dispuestos a ayudarnos a crear nuestra empresa, créeme, ellos son muy confiables _ Wei Chang Ze abrazó a su esposa, ambos estaban sentados en cajas de mudanzas, rogando en su interior que todos le vaya muy bien.</p>
<p>_ ¿A cambio de qué?_ interrumpiendo la felicidad en que se vio inmerso su esposo, Cang Se San Ren ,no podía evitar preocuparse por la seguridad de su familia, empujó suavemente a su esposo y lo obligó a mirarse fijamente, esperando notar en la mirada de su hombre ninguna pizca de falsedad.</p>
<p>_ De nada, Cang Se San Ren, sé que la vida no nos ha tratado muy bien y que le hemos traído muchos problemas a nuestro pequeño Wei Ying, sabemos que para él, todo esto es muy difícil, no puede decirnos lo que necesita porque siempre llegamos tarde a casa y para entonces, él está dormido, notamos que a él no le gusta preocuparnos ni mucho menos llenarnos de noticias malas, él nos saluda con una sonrisa al llegar a casa, yo, te juro Cang Se San Ren, que me da mucha tristeza saber que mi hijo probablemente no sea como los demás, me duele saber que no esté viviendo su niñez adecuadamente o peor aún, que nuestros problemas lo afecten demasiado como para dejar de ser el tierno, alegre, amable y lindo niño que es nuestro hijo _ debido al pequeño espacio que era esa habitación, tanto Cang Se San Ren como Wei Chang Ze observaron desde su posición el rostro durmiente de su pequeño hijo, quien ignorante de las preocupaciones y conversaciones de sus padres, dormitaba tan profundamente en su pequeña cama, en sus sueños donde un joven Lan lo invitaba a correr entre las nubes de algodón.</p>
<p>_ Pero..._ por otro lado, Cang Se San Ren sentía inseguridades crecer en su corazón, sabía lo mucho que su esposo estaba intentando llevar a su familia a un adecuado camino donde puedan disfrutar de los placeres sin preocupaciones, pero había ocasiones, en que simplemente desconfiaba, porque su esposo ya ha perdido muchas compañías que terminaron en la ruina, donde ninguna de las personas que se convirtieron en socias en su momento, no tuvieron la empatía o la amabilidad de ayudar a su esposo a levantarse, ignoraron sus ruegos y se fueron lejos, llevándose el poco dinero que estaba destinado a esas compañías, los esfuerzos en que tanto ella como su esposo habían conseguido desde que se conocieron.</p>
<p>_ Confía en mí, incluso si ya hemos perdido varias compañías, esta vez te prometo que será diferente y tú, esposa mía, serás la dama de brillantes joyas que siempre he soñado que seas , como nuestro hijo, un muchacho que vivirá cómodamente sin preocupaciones _ sintiéndose de pronto apenado por sus recuerdos, Wei Chang Ze abrazó fuertemente a su esposa, acariciando su espalda de tal manera que ambos se tranquilicen mutuamente, sintiendo el calor del otro en su amoroso abrazo.</p>
<p>_Incluso sin esas joyas, sin esa casa, sin ese dinero, mi corazón siempre te seguirá amando, Wei Chang Ze_ confesándose en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, Cang Se San Ren devolvió el fuerte abrazo a su esposo, sintiendo su varonil esencia.</p>
<p>_ Lo sé y discúlpame, Cang Se San Ren, pero yo siempre quise darte todo, quise ponerte el mundo en tus manos, a ti y a Wei Ying, pero solo les traje a sus vidas necesidades y hambruna, tus manos, tus suaves manos ahora marchitas por el esfuerzo que haces por esta pequeña pero feliz familia, me recuerdan que jamás podré agradecerte por permanecer aún a mi lado _ besando cada mano callosa de su esposa con adoración, solo lograron enamorar profundamente a la mujer en sus brazos.</p>
<p>_ ¿Amas mis arrugadas manos? _ sonriendo traviesamente, Cang Se San Ren se atrevió a abrazar a su esposo, besando divertida los labios de su amado, riendo suavemente cuando él le devolvía sus besos amorosamente.</p>
<p>_ Incluso en nuestra vejez, si nuestras piel se vuelven arrugadas como una pasa, creo que te seguiría amando _ entre la oscuridad, la pareja sonrió entre sí para nuevamente dirigir su mirada a su pequeño niño durmiente.</p>
<p>_ Espero que nuestro Wei Ying sea así de romántico _ Cang Se San Ren sonrió coqueta a Wei Chang Ze, insinuando divertida los traviesos pensamientos que hacían sonrojar a su esposo, ella suspiró regalando otro emocionado abrazo _ sé que lo lograremos, yo siempre te apoyaré _.</p>
<p>_ Gracias, Cang Se San Ren _ abrazados en la oscuridad observando insistentes a su hijo descansar, anhelantemente soñaban con una mejor vida, donde no tuviesen tantas preocupaciones en la cual podrían afectar a su amado hijo.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Al principio la familia Lan no lo habían notado, al menos hasta el atardecer de ese día cuando las cosas ya eran muy evidentes, pero Madame Lan no dejaba de seguir silenciosamente a su pequeño hijo por todo el hogar, pronto se le unió su esposo, Qing Hen-ju y finalmente, Lan Xi Chen, quien aunque sabía el plan de su hermano menor, acompaña silenciosamente sus acciones, siempre portando una cámara donde ya llevaba la mitad de su capacidad por las constantes fotos de Lan Wang Ji.</p>
<p>Y es que el menor de los Lan ya tenía su rutina preparada, incluso su alcancía en forma de un cerdito descansaba en medio de la sala del hogar, junto con un cartel con una descripción entendible:</p>
<p>“Cada deber hecho, es pagado por el esfuerzo”</p>
<p>_Qing Hen-ju, Xi Chen, ¿Saben que está ocurriendo con mi pequeño?_ la madre de la familia, no podía evitar estrujar la tela de su ropa del nerviosismo que le causa ver al menor de sus hijos limpiar el jardín, él se estaba esforzando demasiado en llevar algunas pequeñas macetas que resultaban ser pesadas colocándolas por las esquinas del camino de piedras que conectaba el hogar con un pequeño parque.</p>
<p>_No, tú sabes que Wang Ji es muy poco de expresarnos sus pensamientos _ expresó el patriarca de la familia, quien entusiasmado por el trabajo duro del menor de sus hijos, grababa con su celular las acciones de Wangji.</p>
<p>Madame Lan observó a Xi Cheng esperanzada de descubrir lo que le ocurría a su hijo.</p>
<p>_ Wang Ji no me dijo nada, madre _ ocultando la verdad como un compañero fiel, Xi Cheng siguió enfocándose en grabar a su hermano menor.</p>
<p>La madre de la familia seguía muy inquieta por el misterio que rodeaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, inesperadamente, un recuerdo y un nombre llegaron a su mente que la hicieron dudar _ ¿Acaso...se trata de... esa Ying?_ sin que lo pudiese ver, el mayor de sus hijos se exalto por aquella mención, sospechosamente observó a su madre preguntando si sabía de aquella persona que ha logrado ingresar al corazón reservado de su hermano.</p>
<p>Lan Wang Ji, en cambio, vestido con un pequeño mandil por encima de su ropa húmeda, esto debido al momento de regar las plantas accidentalmente se mojó, sudaba y transpiraba por el esfuerzo, colocando el último de las macetas en el suelo, no pudo evitar mirar los dedos de sus manos, los cuales cortados por accidentes pequeños se encontraban vendados y humedecidos, él no podía parar de recordar la razón de su trabajo, Wei Ying sería muy feliz por el videojuego y tal vez , sería muy feliz si supiera que lo ha comprado sólo para él con el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.</p>
<p>Si pudiera recibir una sonrisa o abrazo de él, serían lo suficientes para Wang Ji, él había escuchado a muchas de las niñas que si querías a alguien, era bueno confesárselo a esa persona porque si se devolvía sus sentimientos, serían muy felices juntos, pero si lo rechazaban, sería una tristeza muy fuerte que era imposible superar.</p>
<p>Lan Wang Ji quería ser optimista y pensar que las cosas terminarían bien, que su confesión a Wei Ying será única, como las series románticas que Madre Lan veía en los atardeceres acompañada con unas galletas y té. Sin embargo, no quería pensar mucho en un rechazo, porque desde que lo comienza a imaginar, su corazón latía tan dolorosamente en su pecho que incluso pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, no quería sentir algo así, porque sentía que podría llegar a caer del dolor.</p>
<p>Después de terminar con el jardín, sacó un papel de su bolsillo humedecido por la ropa, se había ablandado, pero el pequeño Lan podía distinguir sus letras y verificó sus acciones del día, terminando la jardinería, ahora tocaba ayudar a madre a preparar la cena.</p>
<p>_ ¡MI BEBÉ!_ un grito femenino alteró las emociones del pequeño Lan, rápidamente se encontró estando abrazado por su madre _ ¡SÉ QUE TE GUSTA ESA YING PERO NO PUEDES PREOCUPARME DE ESA MANERA AL DESCUIDAR TU SALUD!_.</p>
<p>_ ¡MAMÁ! _ la madre de Lan sostuvo entre sus brazos a su menor hijo sin importarle si también se mojaba, besando sus mejillas cariñosamente, riéndose de la vergüenza que éste sentía y que se notaba por sus orejas sonrojadas.</p>
<p>_ ¡MI BEBÉ!_.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, cuando la familia Lan seguía durmiendo, Lan Wang Ji se apresuró a salir de sus acogedoras cobijas para ir a buscar su alcancía, cuando lo encontró en el mismo lugar que lo dejó desde que comenzó a recaudar su dinero, intentó ver en la abertura de su alcancía, asombrosamente, ya se encontraba un poco lleno hasta la mitad de su capacidad con billetes en su interior.</p>
<p>Lan Wang Ji se preguntó si el día anterior hizo demasiado como para ganar tanto dinero, pronto solo suspiró y se puso el delantal rosa para volver a su rutina, alzó su puño decidió a empezar el día con esfuerzo, llevando en mente y corazón la imagen de Wei Ying.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Los días pasaron apresurados para Lan Wang Ji, en los días de escuela, él tenía una rutina de esfuerzo y fatiga empezando con levantarse muy temprano para acomodar la mesa, preparar los maletines de sus padres, tratar de limpiar el piso y regar las macetas, arreglar algunas cosas pequeñas entre otras cosas, cuando su madre o padre se levantaban para preparar el desayuno, el pequeño Lan corría desesperado en ayudarles y aunque sus padres se encontraban preocupados, le incitaban con hacer cosas que creían que no podrían causar gran daño, al terminar de desayunar todos, Lan Wang Ji lavaba los servicios para luego quitarse el delantal y prepararse a ir a la escuela, a escondidas de su padre, de la pandilla de Wei Ying, incluyendo a éste último, creó un pequeño negocio donde él enseñaría a algunos estudiantes menores a construir barcos, dinosaurios, grulla entre otras cosas de papel por una moneda, lo cual se volvió muy popular y divertido para los más pequeños.</p>
<p>Cuando volvía a casa con su familia, él se ofrecía a lavar los servicios utilizados para almorzar en el trabajo o la escuela, Lan Xi Chen se ofreció a ayudarlo pero recibió un rotundo no de su hermano menor.</p>
<p>Su día terminaría con ordenar algunas cosas de la oficina de su padre, ayudar a organizar los perfumes de su madre ( lo cual la misma madre lo desorganiza a propósito), ayudar a limpiar las habitaciones de Xi Chen como la de él y terminaría por reunir a su familia para hacer una oración, una despedida con besos y abrazos de buenas noches.</p>
<p>Pero ese día, las cosas no marcharon como se lo esperaban, cuando Lan Wang Ji ayudó a lavar los servicios de la cena, Madame Lan recibió la llamada urgente que la obligaron a descuidar por un momento a su hijo, cuando terminó la conversación, regresó al lado de su menor hijo solo para gritar sorprendida al notar que Lan Wang Ji, quien lloraba silenciosamente en el fregadero, se había cortado profundamente con el cuchillo en su mano izquierda, lo aterrador fue que el cuchillo aún se encontraba incrustado en su piel.</p>
<p>_¡QING HEN-JU!, ¡XI CHEN!, ¡WANG JI, MI BEBÉ...!, ¡TRANQUILO!_ la desesperación de Madame Lan fue contagiosa para Lan Wang Ji quien sorprendido y aterrorizado de esta vista en su ensangrentada mano, no podía evitar llorar aún más, sus gemidos de dolor fueron tan fuertes como nunca antes lo había hecho.</p>
<p>Cuando Qing Hen-Ju y Xi Chen llegaron a la cocina estuvieron a punto de desmayarse por la aterradora vista y la cantidad de sangre, rápidamente, preocupados por el menor de los Lan, se apresuraron a llevarlo al hospital sin importarles las pijamas que aún llevaban, estuvieron a punto de chocar el auto pero afortunadamente, esquivar a tiempo para lograr llegar al hospital más cercano.</p>
<p>Las enfermeras se encargaron de llevar al pequeño y asustadizo Lan al quirófano dejando a la desesperada familia en la sala de espera.</p>
<p>Qing Hen-Ju abrazó a su esposa acariciando su espalda, tratando de tranquilizarla y de parar su lastimero llanto mientras el menor Xi Chen, se aferraba asustado a sus pantalones, el padre se compadeció de su tembloroso hijo y lo tranquilizó acariciando su cabeza, mientras decía palabras de alientos para que ellos se estabilizarán emocionalmente y cuando se acerque el momento de ver nuevamente a Wang Ji, pudiesen darle la tranquilidad que ahora necesitaba después de este desafortunado accidente.</p>
<p>_ ¿Qué sucede si termina siendo algo muy malo?, Qing Hen-Ju , esto es mi culpa, yo...debí ponerle más atención yo.._ Madame Lan susurraba temblorosamente entre su llanto, aferrándose fuertemente a su esposo mientras sentía una gran culpabilidad rasgar su corazón y sin proponérselo, preocupando más a Xi Chen.</p>
<p>_ Lo entiendo, esposa mía, no te culpes de lo que ha ocurrido, sé que debimos tener más cuidado con él porque aún es muy pequeño, pero los accidentes ocurren, incluso si estamos o no presentes, nosotros solo evitamos que se lastimen, por eso, cuando regresemos a casa, tendremos más cuidado con las cosas que nuestro pequeños hacen a nuestro alrededor… Wang Ji seguramente no olvidará este accidente...por eso...necesitamos ayudarlo a olvidar un poco lo sucedido hoy _ Qing Hen-Ju besó la frente de su esposa regalándole una suave y encantadora sonrisa, tranquilizando a Madame Lan y a su hijo, pronto la puerta del quirófano se abrió revelando a una enferma, ella revisaba los papeles que llevaba en sus manos dirigiéndose serenamente a la familia Lan, después de varios minutos de charla entre ellos, ella los guió a la oficina del Doctor que atendió a Lan Wang Ji.</p>
<p>Nerviosos por los resultados de los análisis y del corte accidental, la familia Lan se colocó en los asientos frente al escritorio del Doctor.</p>
<p>El era un hombre anciano con expresiones duras en su mirada, sus manos hábiles seguían revisando las hojas en sus manos, estaba tan metido en los asuntos del papeleo que casi ignoró a la familia, quienes desesperados por saber de Wang Ji, tosieron discretamente.</p>
<p>El doctor se exalto al descubrir que tenía una familia frente a él, rápidamente recordó el motivo por lo que estaban allí y avergonzado, se acomodó en su silla.</p>
<p>_ ¿La familia del pequeño Lan Wang Ji?_ cuestionó buscando el historial de su pequeño paciente entre los demás que se encontraban apilados en una esquina de su escritorio.</p>
<p>_ Si _ respondieron inmediatamente ambos padres y Xi Chen.</p>
<p>_ Nuestro paciente, Lan Wang Ji tenía...incrustado el cuchillo en su mano izquierda, esto es...aunque tenemos muchos accidentes que a diario atiendo, esto es...algo que debemos tener mucho cuidado…. en especial con los más pequeños...estoy seguro que hay un motivo por lo que ocurrió esto, bien, entraré en los asuntos médicos, porque si no los conociera, Señor y Señora Lan, seguramente ya tendríamos a seguros sociales rondando mi oficina... el pequeño Lan se encuentra bien, hubo momentos en que se desesperó y lloró, pero ahora se encuentra bien, se encuentra recuperándose de la anestesia de su mano... ya un poco más calmado, aunque me preocupa...lo que podría llegar a dejar esta experiencia en su mente, para su joven mente, esto es...un poco traumático para él, les recomendaría que hablarán con un experto para saber que esto no haya causado algún trauma que podría perjudicar su vida en el futuro, con respecto a la herida, les daré una receta médica con las pastillas para la infección, dolor y otros que le ayudarán a cicatrizar más rápido la herida, tiene puntos en ambos lados de su mano, por lo que debemos tener cuidado en limpiarlo cada cierto tiempo para evitar futuras infecciones y otras cosas, le recomiendo no mojarlo muy seguido, podría afectar la cicatrización...no debe mover mucho su mano porque puede abrir sus heridas y no queremos que eso suceda...si sucede algo, dejaré mi número en la receta médica, les pediría que generen otra cita médica para estas fechas que anotare, esto para supervisar la herida y quitarles los puntos cuando termine de cicatrizar _ el doctor respondió a casi todas las dudas que la familia podía tener, mientras lo hacía escribía en un papel todas las recomendaciones como pastillas y otras cosas importantes.</p>
<p>_ ¿No hay nada más, doctor?, ¿No afectará esta herida en su vida diaria?_ cuestionó Madame Lan aún preocupada por su hijo, Xi Chen también prestó especial atención tratando de entender lo que decía el doctor, el más tranquilo de la familia, fue el patriarca Qing Hen-Ju, quien después de escuchar las palabras del doctor sintió un extenso alivio inundar su corazón.</p>
<p>_ No señora, afortunadamente el cuchillo no comprometió peligrosamente ningún hueso ni artería que pudiesen perjudicar la movilidad en su mano, el susto fue el sangrado pero todo está bien...bueno, como sabrán, no debe hacer movimientos bruscos con su mano por lo que cuando llegue el día de quitarle sus puntos, tendrá que trabajar en volver a movilizar su mano, es normal esto, no se preocupen y solo, denle apoyo mental a su pequeño y...obviamente, que esto no vuelva a ocurrir _ después de estas palabras, tanto la familias como el doctor se despidieron, Madame fue quien estaba más agradecida con él, aliviada de saber que todo estaba bien, rápidamente cuando le regresaron a su pequeño hijo, lo abrazó tan fuerte pidiendo en susurros disculpas.</p>
<p>Lan Wang Ji devolvió el abrazo fuertemente ocultando su rostro sonrojado por el llanto en el pecho de su madre, al parecer al sentir los brazos amorosos de su madre envolviendo su cuerpo, el alivio llenó su corazón y rompió en llanto desahogando todo lo que ha vivido de esta peligrosa experiencia, en ese momento, tanto padre como hermano mayor lo consolaron con palabras y suaves palmaditas en su espalda.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Al día siguiente de aquel accidente, la familia Lan ya se encontraba reunida en la mesa con el desayuno ya listo, sin embargo, la familia no estaba tocando ni una migaja de pan puesto que todavía esperaban al menor de los Lan, él aún no había bajado de su habitación.</p>
<p>_ Xi Chen, ve con tu hermano y pregúntale si va a ir a la escuela _ ordenó Qing Hen-Ju preocupado, Xi Chen asintió levantándose educadamente de la mesa para salir de la cocina.</p>
<p>_ ¿Crees que Wang Ji me perdone algún día?_ Madame Lan, sentada al lado de Qing Hen-Ju, aún sostenía los cubiertos con tanta fuerza que incluso temblaba, su esposo al darse cuenta de la impotencia que ella sentía por no hacer algo por su menor hijo, la calmó posando su mano encima de la de ella, acariciando suavemente cada uno de sus dedos.</p>
<p>_ Esposa, nuestro pequeño no te culpa de nada, sé que te sientes responsable de lo que ocurrió pero no te tortures porque ahora estamos bien, deja que los niños hablen, Xi Chen siempre fue quien apoyó a Wang Ji, cuando él era bebé y lloraba Xi Chen era quien siempre lo tranquilizaba de inmediato, cuando se caía en sus primeros pasos, nuestro Xi Chen siempre lo apoyaba, fue la primera palabra de nuestro pequeño Wang Ji y él seguía siempre a Xi Chen como un pollito con su madre, seguramente, lo que sea que está entristeciendo o preocupando a nuestro pequeño, Xi Chen se encargará, si esto ocurre muy seguido, entonces los tres hablaremos con Wang Ji _ Qing Hen-Ju sonrió a su esposa, sostuvo las manos de ella obligando a soltar lo cubiertos y siendo tan caballeroso como siempre, besó sus nudillos con adoración y amoroso encanto.</p>
<p>Madame Lan se levantó de su silla para de un rápido movimiento, besar los labios de su adorable esposo, estaba encantada de verlo avergonzado.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>_ ¿Wang Ji?, ¿Sucede algo?, ¿Por qué no bajas a desayunar?_ Xi Cheng se sorprendió que al entrar a la habitación de su hermano menor, lo encontrará vestido con su uniforme y mochila lista sentado en su cama con una expresión decaída, su cabeza agachada mirando su mano herida, parecía no tener ganas de salir a ningún lado.</p>
<p>Xi Chen se acercó a su hermano para sentarse a su lado y acariciar cariñosamente su cabeza, sintiéndose empático compadeciéndose de él.</p>
<p>_ Xi Cheng, no puedo..._ susurró decaído aún sin levantar la mirada, sus palabras sonaron temblorosas como los movimientos en sus manos.</p>
<p>_ ¿Qué es lo que no...oh?_ rápidamente al formular la pregunta, Xi Chen ya tenía su respuesta al mirar la postura de su hermano, sintiéndose un poco mal de verlo así, pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, abrazándolo _ Hablas de lo que haces en la escuela _.</p>
<p>_ ¿Tú...sabes?_ asombrado, Wang Ji le regresó una mirada anonadada a su hermano, él sentía que lo estaba haciendo bien, que había hecho las cosas en silencio para evitar problemas con el director y sus padres, jamás pensó que su hermano ya lo sabía.</p>
<p>_ Si, siempre lo supe aunque...nunca conocí a la persona que amas _ sonriendo pícaro, Xi chen observó encantado como las orejas de su nervioso hermano comenzaron a tornarse rojas.</p>
<p>_ Xi Chen _.</p>
<p>_ Vamos Wang Ji, dime quién es, ¿Si?_ Xi Chen se burló del comportamiento tímido y lindo de su pequeño hermano.</p>
<p>Wang Ji dudó por minutos pensando profundamente en su corazón si era correcto decirlo, Xi Chen es su hermano mayor, él fue su confidente en muchas cosas, lo protegió de peligros, de todo, es su héroe y el pequeño Lan, admiraba profundamente eso, porque algún día esperaba ser igual a él, un héroe para la persona que ama.</p>
<p>_ Es...mi persona especial _ sorpresivamente, para Xi Chen, su hermano respondió con una suave sonrisa tímida, sonrojado hasta las orejas, aquel comportamiento dejó una profunda impresión para el hermano mayor.</p>
<p>_ ¿Es una persona... que hace latir tu corazón?_ curioso de presenciar el primer amor de su hermano menor, Xi Chen sentía que no podía dejar de vigilar las acciones de Wang Ji, él en especial, no ha encontrado esa persona especial por quien su corazón latiera, por lo que le resultaba intrigante que el pequeño Lan se haya enamorado de alguien.</p>
<p>_ Xi Chen, es mucho más _.</p>
<p>_ ¿Hace mucho más que latir tu corazón?_ a su corta edad, Xi Chen finalmente se encontró interesado en las situaciones relacionadas al amor y las emociones amorosas de su hermano, quería entenderlo.</p>
<p>_si...cuando no veo a esa persona...siento...que lo extraño demasiado _ el pequeño y tímido Wang Ji estaba avergonzado de decir lo que sentía sobre Wei Ying, porque en su interior, él lo consideraba como su tesoro más preciado que siempre protegerá.</p>
<p>_ Eso es...profundo _ aturdido de escuchar los sentimientos de su pequeño hermano, Xi Chen creyó que esta situación era demasiado importante para Lan Wang Ji, decidió después de pensarlo mucho, que sin importar cuanto le costase o lo que podría pasar, estaría ahí para su pequeño hermano.</p>
<p>_ que...es muy...hermoso _ Wang Ji es un niño de muy pocas palabras y reservado, pero al hablar de lo que sentía por su pequeño niño travieso, parecía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, incluso si se avergonzaba demasiado expresar este asunto a su hermano, él quería que Xi Chen estuviese a su lado, apoyándolo.</p>
<p>_ Oh...espera…¿hermoso?, Wang Ji, ¿La persona que te gusta...es un niño?_ Xi Chen se encontraba impactado con esa pequeña revelación, inconscientemente apartó su mano de la espalda de Wang Ji debido a que no supo cómo tomarlo, no había notado que aquella simple acción trajo tormentosos pensamientos a su hermano menor.</p>
<p>_ si...Xi Chen, ¿Es malo sentir algo por él?_ terriblemente asustado de que sus sentimientos por esa persona sean algo indebidos, Wang Ji poseía expresiones asustadas y nerviosas, él amaba a Wei Ying tanto como su familia, pero si su familia no le gustaba Wei Ying, no estaba seguro de qué hacer.</p>
<p>_ No lo sé, Wang Ji, ¿Qué tan profundos son tus sentimientos hacia él?, ¿Y si solo lo estás confundiendo con amistad?_ cuestionó Xi Chen preocupado por su hermano menor, al observar sus expresiones asustadas, su corazón se ablandó y nuevamente lo abrazó para consolarlo.</p>
<p>Simplemente Wang Ji estaba temblando, parecía estar a punto de llorar.</p>
<p>_ Imposible, Xi Chen, cuando te veo a tí...te quiero como mi hermano, cuando veo a los demás...mi corazón se queda quieto...pero él ... .aquí_ Wang Ji señaló su pecho donde creía estar su corazón _ hace pum..pum..pum, todo el momento en que estoy con él… siento que lo quiero mucho, mucho...y mucho _ lo último lo terminó por decir con un suave sonido que indicaba que estaba a punto de llorar.</p>
<p>_ Wang Ji, yo...estoy muy confundido...siempre vi a parejas como niños y niñas juntas...pero..._ dudando decir algunas palabras, desistió para dejarlas en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, las preguntas sobre aquel tema resultaban ser muy intrigantes para Xi Chen, pero él no quería dañar a su hermano, tampoco le gustaba verlo llorar, porque sentía que probablemente él también lloraría, él protegería su hermano y si él le gustaba un niño o una niña, trataría de ayudarlo aunque esto sea muy extraño para su corta edad _ eres mi hermano y si esa persona te hace tan feliz, entonces solo me queda desearte mucha felicidad, Wang Ji, te apoyaré a vender en la escuela _ finalmente dejó las preguntas para después, tal vez mamá, papá o los maestros le ayudarán a responder sus dudas.</p>
<p>_ ¡Xi Chen...gracias!_ a cambió, Wang Ji se encontraba mejor y fue él mismo que apresuró a Xi Chen a irse a la escuela, ese día, ambos buscarán obtener tanto dinero como sea posible para poder tener el juguete que Wei Ying tanto deseaba para su cumpleaños y probablemente, Wang Ji podría expresarle sus profundos sentimientos a su persona especial.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>CONTINUARÁ</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>